Time Can Change You
by writing about stuff
Summary: Anna and Elsa want to travel forth in time to see their futures. But what will happen when Anna makes the mistake of sending them to the year 2014 and landing them into a strange camp filled with kids who have powers? Femslash Anna x OC x Elsa Don't like it, don't read it. Not Elsa/Anna fic (Currently on Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. **

**This is also a short chapter. The next will be longer.**

Anna burst through the castle doors with a large, dusty old book cradled in her arms. The hyper red head ran to Elsa's personal office with the biggest grin the workers at the castle had ever seen on the young princess. She skidded to a stop in front of the wooded doors in front of her and gently knocked. "Come in." She heard her sister say. Anna nearly busted the doors off its hinges with all the pent up energy she had that Elsa nearly dropped all the documents she was looking over. "Anna, what's with all the excitement?" The giddy princess practically skipped to the queen and placed the large book on top of the desk Elsa was behind. "I found something!" She said, barely holding back her excitement. "What did you find?" The queen asked. Anna grinned and opened up the book to where she left off. "Look at this!" Elsa read where her sister was pointing at but didn't know what exactly she was reading. "And this is. . . ?"

"It's a book of spells! Kristoff's family gave it to me and this is a spell to travel fourth in time!"

Elsa nearly toppled over in laughter. She knew the trolls were experts in magic but, time travel? That was just silly. Plus, it wasn't like Elsa could actually perform the spell if all she had were ice powers. Instead she just giggled when she didn't want to hurt Anna's feelings. "Time travel? I don't think that's possible, Anna." The red headed princess furrowed her eyebrows together. "But it is! The trolls told me that anybody could perform these spells! Just think of all the places we could go to!"

"Anna-"

"We could see our own futures and find out what we would look like, how many kids we'd have, who we would marry!" She said, giving Elsa a hug from her side. "Whoa there, Anna, don't get too excited. I never said I, or let alone, you would do any spells."

"But why wouldn't you want to know? This might be the only chance we'd get to see our futures."

"Anna, no."

"But Elsa-"

"I said no. Now if you don't mind, I have to get back to reading these papers."

"Please Elsa, just think about it? Please?" Anna begged her sister before walking out. She intentionally left the spell book on Elsa's desk so she could rethink her decision.

The Queen of Arendelle sighed before getting back to her work. There was no way she was going to leave her kingdom without a ruler just for her own selfish reasons. Even if Elsa truly wanted to see her future, she couldn't just get up and leave with no reason. But then again, it was extremely tempting._ 'Maybe I should think about it.'_ She thought. The book was practically calling out to her so she scooped it up and began to read the spell over and tried to make sense of it. It seemed simple enough, all she needed was a companion she could trust, a few candles, relaxation and quietness. Maybe she could talk it over with Anna after dinner but for now she had to worry about her kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

** I forgot to mention this in the last chapter but I got the idea for this while I was reading the Percy Jackson series and I didn't put this as a cross over story because it doesn't mention any of the characters from the books. Anyways, here's chapter 2**

Anna and Elsa sat near each other during dinner and neither one of them said a word to each other. The young queen felt a bit guilty for laughing at Anna's idea for the time traveling. The princess might've been eighteen at the time but she still had the heart and mind of a child and Elsa wanted to apologize. "Anna," the princess looked up from her plate of food to her sister. "I'm sorry about earlier and for me laughing at you." Elsa finished.

"It's okay, I forgive you but it was just a suggestion. I thought we could do something new and adventurous together."

"That's sweet, and I have been thinking about it like you suggested-"

"And what'd you think?" Anna hastily asked.

"I decided that we'd give it a try." Elsa said with a smile. Anna jumped up with a squeal and squeezed the life out of her older sister. "This is amazing! When are trying it?"

"I was thinking tonight when the guards are outside and the servants all go home but-"

"Oh, I'm so excited! I can't believe we're actually going to travel in time!" Elsa covered her sister's mouth quickly. "We're going to try the spell, but only for tonight. We'll be back before the sun rises, okay?" Anna nodded and listened to what else her sister had to say. Elsa didn't remove her cool, pale hand until she was finished explaining what was needed to perform the spell and then dismissed the servants in the kitchen, saying that she would clean her own dish tonight. When the last of the servants exited the palace, Anna went to search for candles and a box of matches. Elsa had given her strict instructions on what to do and where to go after she got what she needed.

While Anna was running around inside the castle, Elsa read over the spell for the tenth time making sure she pronounced every word correctly because it was in another language which was hard to understand the first few times. She sitting crossed legged on the soft carpet of her parents' chambers. She knew this was the best place to perform the spell because the current queen gave out strict instructions to the servants that were never allowed to enter the room unless they the maids who cleaned it daily. Elsa felt strange sitting in the room. She hadn't been inside there for years and she felt as if she was intruding their space. Anna felt the same as Elsa because she hesitated to knock on the bedroom door when she found what she needed. After Elsa opened the door, she helped Anna arrange the candles into a neat circle, she read over the instructions again. The Snow Queen took a deep breath, sat in the circle with Anna and began. "Ok, Anna take my hands." The younger girl did as she was told. "Now, we both need to be relaxed for the next step. So close your eyes, release all the stress and energy you have and stay still." Elsa instructed.

"Why?"

"Outer stillness will lead to inner stillness, just do it." Anna closed her eyes and cleared her mind of any stressful memory she had and just remembered the calm ones. Once both of the sisters had relaxed themselves, a bright blue circle started to light around them. Elsa knew this might've frightened her younger sister so she told her just to focus on her voice and not open her eyes. Anna obliged but squeezed her sister's hands a little tighter. "Anna, repeat after me," Elsa said in calm tone. "Carazon Raquashas Endire," she paused to let Anna repeat and continued. "Vasarish Cendrion!" The blue light grew brighter, the ground shook violently and a high pitched noise pierced through the air. "Anna! You have to yell which year we're going to visit!" Elsa yelled. The red head snapped her eyes opened. "I have to what?! I didn't know that!" Elsa then opened her own and was met with a frightened stare by her sister. "How could you not know? You read the spell before I did!"

"No I didn't! I just had the trolls translate the title for me!"

"Then pick something quick! We only have a few more seconds!"

"Um . . . uh,"

"Anna, quick!"

"The year 2014!"

"What?!"

A monstrous black hole appeared before the sisters and sucked them in along with the book. "Don't let me go!" Anna screamed, hanging on to Elsa for dear life as they were quickly floated threw the time hole. A white opening ahead of them caught the royal sisters' attention and they held onto each other tighter than before. "Hold on, Anna!" Elsa yelled before her vision was blocked out by complete darkness. They landed on hard, grass covered ground with Anna landing on top of Elsa's stomach. She picked herself up and looked down at her unconscious sister before looking at their surroundings. They were in a large opening of a vast forest. Only there were wooden cabins surrounding the open land. Anna was so confused but to make matters worse her vision started to fade. She suddenly heard an alarm go off around her. Many people with large weapons and shields ran out toward her and Elsa. "Wait!" A female voice yelled, making the people stop just a few feet away from the sisters. The female, who looked like she was Anna's age, stepped forward with a single, golden sword in her hand. She knelt down to face Anna and the princess of Arendelle couldn't help but to get lost in the girl's beautiful hazel eyes. "Can you tell me who you are?" The girl softly asked.

"I'm . . . Anna. Can you- can you tell me where we are?"

"You're in Camp Half-Blood. Are either of you hurt?"

"My sister . . . She's- she's. . ." Then Anna let the darkness over take her before she could finish.


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa woke up to a strong pounding in her head but also to the most beautiful and soothing voice she had ever heard. It was a girl's voice singing in a foreign language with the help of a beautiful sounding guitar. Elsa recognized it to be Italian because of Arendelle's trading connections with Italy. She sat up to see the face of the girl with the amazing voice sitting on a wooden chair. Elsa nearly let out a gasp as she was faced with a young woman with long, black hair, thin delicate lips, a heart-shaped face with lightly tanned skin and a healthy, curvy body. She was beautiful and Elsa couldn't wait to introduce herself but she was so enhanced by the song, she didn't want to disrupt her. The black-haired girl's attention was entirely on the song and the guitar so she didn't notice the young queen sitting up on the bed.

When the young woman finished, she looked up to see the platinum blonde staring at her with intense icy blue eyes. "Well, it's nice to see you're awake. You've been asleep for over six hours." The girl said in a teasing way. Her speaking voice was just as gentle and enchanting as her singing. She set the guitar down by the chair and walked over to a beeping machine Elsa didn't even notice she was attached to. "Your heart rate is back on a normal rate so you'll be just fine." She said.

"Um, thank you. Where am I?" Elsa asked.

"You and your sister are in Camp Half-Blood and don't worry about Anna she's in the next room over."

"Is she okay?" The girl smiled and removed the tubes from Elsa's arms and placed a band-aid on top. "She's fine, but still asleep. You can see her any time you like."

"Oh thank goodness, if you don't mind me asking, what's your name?"

"I'm Apollonia, nice to meet you." She smiled and shook Elsa's hand. '_Apollonia. . . A beautiful name for a beautiful girl_.' The queen thought. "I'm Elsa."

"I hope you don't mind, but could I ask where you and Anna are from?"

Elsa felt her eyes widened. If she told Apollonia where her and Anna were from and that she was the queen of a kingdom, she'd think Elsa was crazy. "If it's too personal, you don't have to answer, Elsa. I know waking up in a strange place can be too overwhelming." The Snow Queen wanted to tell the sweet young woman where she came from because she was so patient and so tender with her. "No, no, it okay, really Apollonia. It's just that. . . If I told you, you might think I was losing my mind." Elsa found her fingers suddenly very interesting.

"I've seen and heard pretty outrageous things in the past. Whatever you have to say probably won't bother me at all." Elsa then went on to tell her story. She told Apollonia about Arendelle, her and Anna's plan to go into the future and how Anna made the hasty decision to pick the year 2014. Elsa looked up to Apollonia's breath taking hazel eyes, to be unfazed by all the information she was just told. "So, you're a queen?" Apollonia casually asked. Elsa nodded, not taking her eyes of Apollonia's. The young woman smiled. "I kind of figured you came from a past time. I mean, judging by your ice dress of course." Elsa was quite shocked by the girl's calm demeanor but did she figure out her dress was made out of ice? "By the way, you can feel free to use your ice powers here -"

Elsa loudly gasped. Did she lose control of her powers while she was sleeping? How did Apollonia know? "You. . . you know about. . . this?" Elsa then started to freeze the chair Apollonia had been seated in. "Yes, and you're not the only one." Apollonia lifted her hands and made a rose out of ice appear from the palms of her hands. Elsa watched in amazement as the younger girl put in so much detail into an icy rose. "You have this curse, too?" Elsa asked.

"I wouldn't really consider it a curse. I think of it more as a gift. Just like I think about my other abilities."

"You have more? Like what?" Elsa suddenly felt her cheeks burning with slight embarrassment. She was starting to act like Anna because of all the questions she was asking. "Well I have the power of controlling the ground, water, fire and air. But my favorite one is ice." She then demonstrated her abilities to the Snow Queen and watched Elsa's face shift with many emotions. "You're amazing." Elsa whispered but then immediately regretted her statement out of embarrassment. Apollonia chuckled with a shake of her head. "I am many things, Elsa. But amazing is something I'll never be. Now, since you're feeling better, why don't I take you to see your sister?"

"That'd be great."

Elsa stood in Anna's medical room, looking for any signs of movement while Elsa's little crush looked over Anna's heart beat. '_Wait what_?' The Snow Queen thought. '_I can't like Apollonia, she's looks like she could be Anna's age_.' A soft groan was heard from the red-head, making both Elsa and Apollonia look at the princess regaining her consciousness.

To say Anna's breath was taken away by the black-haired beauty was quite an understatement. The princess had never seen so much beauty grace such an elegant creature. She felt like Elsa was the only one who could come close to this beauty. Anna felt self-conscious just by looking at the girl. "Anna!" Said girl lifted her head to be faced her worried sister. Elsa practically ran to her sister's side and hugged the day lights out of her. Anna was taken back by surprise but still hugged her back. Elsa pulled back and asked if Anna was alright. She said she was fine and then turned back the girl writing things down on a clip board. Elsa noticed Anna's gaze toward Apollonia. "This is Apollonia, she's been watching your health for the past few hours." The young girl turned her gaze to the lingering gaze of the princess and gave her a friendly smile. Anna didn't know why but she felt her heart flutter by that small sign of affection. "Nice seeing you again." Apollonia said.

"We've met before?"

Apollonia nodded. "In the middle of the camp last night. You pasted out before I could introduce myself."

_'Of course! How could I ever forget those hazel eyes?_' Anna thought. "Well," Apollonia started, making Anna come back to reality. "Your health is back to normal so let just let me know when your ready to come to the cabin."

"Cabin?" Anna asked.

"Well you see, since this is a camp made for people with special powers, they set each camper in cabins with others with the same abilities. Since Elsa has the same powers as me, you two are going to be staying with me and my friends."

"We're staying with you?"

"Just until our researchers can figure out how we can get you both home." '_I hope they take their time_.' Elsa and Anna thought. "Now, if you're feeling better, would you two like a tour of the camp?" Apollonia asked.

"Yes." The royal sisters answered at the same time.

Anna and Elsa were walking aimlessly around, just following Apollonia where she walked and occasionally looked to where she pointed. The sisters received a few odd glances from some other campers but they figured that would've happened because they were still in their dresses while others, including Apollonia, were wearing t-shirts and shorts. Only the beauty was wearing black, sneakers, cut off shorts and an orange shirt with black letters reading: **Camp Half-Blood**. '_People in the future wear such odd clothing._' Elsa thought. They suddenly stopped at a wooden shack in the farther side of the camp. "What size are you guys?" Apollonia asked as she opened the door with a golden-colored key. "What?" The sisters asked.

"What size are you two in shirts and shorts?" Apollonia repeated. "Oh um, we're not entirely sure, considering we've never wore those things." Elsa said. Apollonia then sized up the two girls and figured they could fit in a size small. Then they were led to rather large cabin painted in white and blue. There was a sign that read **CABIN 6**. "This is where you'll be staying and since we have plenty of empty rooms you'll each get your own."

Apollonia opened the door to the cabin and lead the sisters to the spacious living room. The cabin had fourteen different rooms and only five of them were being used. A good, clean kitchen, seven personal bathrooms and furniture spread across the living room. "Now I know this doesn't come close to your castle, but it'll grow on you." Apollonia teased.

"No, this is beautiful!" Anna said. "I've always wanted to live in the woods."

The black-haired girl then lead them upstairs and showed them the two closest rooms nearest to her own saying that if they needed anything she would be a few doors away. They appreciated that because Apollonia was friendly and the only person that they knew. Once Elsa and Anna opened their temporary rooms they were impressed by the size and furniture inside. A queen sized bed, with white sheets and pillows, was placed against the wall in front of the door with a night stand and lamp beside it. A dresser drawer next to a small-sized closet and a piece of paper on top of the bed. They proceeded to walk and pick the paper up.

**'Good evening new comer,**

**We here at Camp Half-Blood are pleased and delighted to welcome you into our safe, peaceful home. As a camper/guest, you will always be treated with respect from our staff and counselors. But we do ask that you oblige our rules, such as the following:**

**#1: All campers and guests must be in their respected cabins and in bed by ten o'clock every night from Sundays to Thursdays. Fridays and Saturdays are the only two nights that you can sleep whenever you please.**

**#2: We expect both campers and guests to participate in every physical activity they are appointed to. Such as: capture the flag, football (of any kind), soccer, lacrosse, hiking, power exercises, weapon training, self-defense practice, hand to combat practice and rallies. **

**#3: You must always participate unless you are properly excused by a camp nurse or a counselor.**

**#4: You are to never go outside of your cabin after curfew. NO EXCEPTIONS.**

**#5: All food will be served in the cafeteria every day for breakfast, lunch and dinner. You must be on time.**

**#6: Drugs and alcohol are not allowed on camp grounds. If you or another camper/guest are caught with either one, you will both be punished. **

**Follow these rules and your time at Camp Half-Blood will be wonderful! Thank you and have a good day. **

**Mr. D**.'

'_Boy, for a camp that's supposed to be fun, they sure have a lot of rules_,' Anna thought as she set the paper down on her new bed. '_But what the heck is a 'rally'?_' Elsa was thinking the same thing and wondered if it was some sort of meeting. A soft knock at her door way snapped the Snow Queen back to reality and turned around to see Apollonia leaning against the entrance. "I see you found the set of rules."

"Yes, are all these mandatory?" Elsa asked.

"I'm afraid so, but I am your assigned counselor so if you or Anna don't want to participate in any activity just let me know and I'll write you an excuse." Elsa was quite surprised to hear this. Yes, she didn't know many of the activities on the list but she could always learn. But she was relieved to hear that Apollonia understood her adjustment. "Thank you, Apollonia, but do you think you could tell me about these activities?"

"Sure, let me just get Anna, I'm sure she'd like to know, too. Meet me down stairs."


	4. Chapter 4

**So I got the idea for this chapter after my school had a pep rally and I thought that a certain part of this would be funny.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or anything from the Percy Jackson series, just my own characters.**

After briefly explaining what the activities were and how they were played, Apollonia started to talk about her other room mates, who were also counselors. There was her best friend, Becca, who was an energetic nineteen year old with a mane of black hair, and a small height. Victoria who knew about everyone and everything that involved superheroes or classic cartoon movies with brown wavy hair, tan skin, brown eyes and a friendly smile that matched her personality. Nicole, a girl with wild, curly hair and a wild personality. She was the one out of the three that could convince anyone to do the craziest things. One time Nicole convinced her three roommates to sneak out of camp grounds and hitch a ride to the nearest city. They got into big trouble with by receiving a month's worth of chores extra and physical activities just for themselves as punishment. By the end of the month, the girls were so sore from running up and down the mountains that their legs were stiff and frigid, but according to them, it was all worth it.

They talked more about their lives and got to know each other a lot better. Elsa and Anna talked about their struggle to over come their parents' death (even though they still struggled), their life back at Arendelle, their whole conflict between them and Hans and Elsa's ice castle.

The sisters in return got to know Apollonia's past and family. The brunette was _believed_ to be a demigod but none of the gods have claimed her. No one knew if her potential mother or father could be so far no one knew of a god or titan that could control the ground, ice, water and fire. Both of her parents refused to say which god or titan she was the spawn of. Her friends/potential siblings had the same problem and since they had the same abilities, they got their own cabin.

Apollonia was born in Sicily but her father moved his family to America when she was only a baby. She had four older siblings, three brothers and a sister, but one of the boys was adopted when he was seven. She had no uncles or aunts saying that her mother was an only child and the only brother her father had died when he was a child, but she considered her father's friends as her family so she didn't mind. Apollonia's siblings were all married with children of their own, except her brother, Freddie, he was still living the single life but he admitted he was looking to settling down and having a family as well. Apollonia's father, Vincent, was very well-respected by others and returned their respect because he always told his children, "A person who doesn't give respect doesn't deserve anything good in life." She said that her father owned a big company that had connections all over the world, which mafe her family was very out her "special abilities", as her father would put it, ran in her family and she was never looked down upon or outed from her family. They helped her with controlling it for the first twelve years of her life but she and her parents agreed that she would learn more at Camp Half-Blood so they sent Apollonia to the camp when she turned thirteen. Apollonia visited her family in New York as much as possible during the summer and always returned when fall rolled around the corner. Since she was the youngest out the bunch, she was welcomed back with open arms and was playfully teased by her brothers, knowing it bugged her to no end but she didn't mind. Connie, her older sister, was very close to Apollonia and always looked out for her but sometimes it felt like the other way around considering Connie didn't have the best of luck with finding men who respected her and loved her for her, not their family wealth.

The cabin's front door opened as a young girl in shorts and a black t-shirt with the sleeves cut off entered. Her face showed that she was Japanese and exhausted from a long days work. She said nothing but a loud grunt as she jumped into the seat next to Apollonia. "You okay, Becca?" The Sicilian girl asked. She was answered with a muffled groan but she made her friend lift her head and answer properly. "I said I'm freaking tired and I don't want to be apart of tonight's rally." Becca said, then let her head fall back onto the cushion. "Sorry, but it's camp rules and exhaustion is no excuse." Apollonia said.

"Well that's easy for you to say, I had to be outside with the hot sun on my face all day while watching over YOUR campers! Oh, and you're welcome, by the way!"

"For what?"

"For me taking your place while you showed the new girls the camp. No else wanted to look after your group!"

"Why not? Those kids are like angels."

"Yeah when you're around!" She flipped herself over she was on her back. "They wouldn't listen to a damn thing I said and one of your little 'angels' almost gave one of my kids third degree burns just because he was annoyed!"

"Hmm, that sounds like Timmy, he has the worst temper out of everyone. I'm sorry about his bad behavior."

"Yeah well, you should be!" Becca yelled but immediately regretted her outburst when she saw Elsa and Anna watching her with eyes as wide as saucers. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired. Didn't get enough sleep last night. I'm guessing those two are the new girls?"

"Yes, and they have names," Apollonia stood and made Becca followed her lead. "Becca meet Elsa and Anna, the royal family of Arendelle." They shook hands. "Elsa, Anna, meet my crazy best friend, you're going to be seeing a lot of her."

"Hi."

"Hello."

"Hey," Becca turned to face her younger friend. "Did you tell them about the rally?"

Elsa and Anna raised an eyebrow. Almost as if she read they're minds, Apollonia explained. "We do this whenever we get new guests or campers, they're different every time, though. Tonight is a lip sync rally where other counselors and I move our lips to lyrics of songs while dancing, along with some campers who signed up to participate. And dancing certainly has changed drastically over the years."

"By the way, we have to leave at six thirty to get them to their seats," Becca gestured toward the sisters. "And for us to do a last-minute rehearsal before dinner is served. Also you two have to put on those t-shirts with 'GUEST' written on it." They did as they were told and were led outside to an out-door auditorium with the stage flat on the ground and the seats towering high, at the edge of the camp barrier. Campers of all ages were filing the inside quickly, a lot of them were rather exciting to see how the rally would turn out. Elsa and Anna were a little uncomfortable wearing the slightly baggy shirt, sneakers that Apollonia leant them and shorts that revealed a little too much of their legs, in their opinions. They sat in the front row having a great view of the stage. Modern music was being blared from gigantic speakers and both of the sisters were trying to listen to the lyrics of a rap song, but the artist was speaking too fast so it was hopeless. "How do people enjoy this music?" Anna yelled to Elsa. The older sister just shrugged her shoulders, not being able to find an answer.

The lights on top of the rails above the highest seats, switched to different colors and were lot on the stage. Apollonia walked out from behind the stage with a microphone in her hand. "What's up Camp Meta!" Apollonia yelled, getting excited screams and woots from the campers. "Oh come on! Is that the scream you can give me? I want to hear all of you! You guys want to get this rally started?" The screams got even louder, making Elsa and Anna cover their ears. "That's what I like to hear!" Apollonia yelled. "Now, before we get down to all these songs we have ready for you, I gotta introduce you all to some new friends of mine," she walked to Elsa's and Anna's seats and practically dragged them to the stage, ignoring their protests. "Everyone give a big scream to ANNA AND ELSA!" The campers complied with a scream even louder than the last. Elsa could've sworn she heard her eardrums pop. Apollonia let them return to their seats. They watched with interest as campers from ages thirteen to eighteen stepped on stage and danced and lip sync their lives away. So far their favorite one was a counselor named Henry who had a great sense of humor and no regrets. He came on stage wearing a women's dress covered in flowers that ended just above his knee, lip syncing to something about a woman and a wrecking ball. Whatever that was.

By the near end Apollonia once again came out, only this time with a group of other counselors that were around her age and if not older. "Alright everyone, we've had a pretty great night but now it's time for the best!" A series of screams ripped through the once silence air, meaning the big finale was coming. "That's right, your awesome counselors are gonna give you the performance of a life time! Let's get ready!" She tossed her microphone to the side as she and the others took a certain place on stage and waited for the music to begin. It started off energetic with a rap song that easy to dance to then they all grabbed a dance partner of the opposite sex. The guys knelt down and pretended to propose to the girls as a love song came on. Then the girls pretended to repulsed by the men as they threw their fake engagement rings into the deep amidst of the woods when a song about ending a relationship came up. It was rather entertaining but the ending was the best part. It consisted of all the counselors doing the same dance moves together as a small part of a song, from what sounded to be a group of young men singing, came on. Some of the counselors danced as other snippets of music came on as Apollonia and some others ran back stage and came back a bag full of treats. They threw all the contents to the crowd, except Apollonia had full-sized chocolate bars so she tossed some up to the out reached hands on the higher seats and handed some to the first row. As she was handing them out she used both of her hands to give two of the chocolate bars to Anna and Elsa. As they took theirs, both of their hands lightly grazed the soft, smooth skin of Apollonia's hands. Both Elsa and Anna felt an electric feeling go through their bodies as their hands lingered for a bit but quickly pulled back when they realized that Apollonia had many other bars of chocolate to hand out. She left and took that electric feeling with her just as fast as she came, leaving the sisters to wonder what that feeling could've meant and if the other felt the same feeling. Most importantly, did Apollonia have the same feeling?


	5. Chapter 5

It was a sleepless night for Elsa and Anna. They laid in their beds and stared at the ceiling. Elsa was a little more stressed. Ever since she was a little girl she was told that someone of royalty couldn't get romantically involved with someone of the same sex. She was reminded constantly by her parents but found it to be pointless considering she didn't even know what these so called romantic feelings left like. But that was when she was a child, before she met Apollonia. Before she felt that electric feeling go up her body. This couldn't mean that she had harbored feelings for the girl right? She was eighteen, Elsa was twenty one. They couldn't be together. Elsa didn't even know if Apollonia felt the same way. For all she knew Apollonia could just see Elsa as friend. '_But maybe she did feel the same way.'_ Her mind begged. She shook that out of her mind quickly. '_This is nothing but a little crush. Nothing more. That feeling was probably nothing.' _

But she couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be in a relationship with Apollonia. Holding the younger girl in her arms, holding her hand while taking long walks through the woods, running her fingers through Apollonia's long, soft hair, kissing those soft lips. . ._ 'Whoa, there Elsa! She's three years younger than you, you can't think about stuff like that!'_ Her mind scolded. She turned to a new position and just tried to make herself calm down as she waited for sleep to over take her.

Anna was struggling to figure out what these feelings meant. She's never felt this way about anyone, not even Kristoff. Which was part of the reason why their relationship didn't last as long as they thought. Apollonia was her friend and she didn't want to ruin it by this silly crush. Her and Elsa were always told that women shouldn't like other women. Her parents always said that it was wrong, but why did these feelings feel so right? What would Elsa think? She was the Queen of Arendelle because she was more responsible and knew the rules that her parents told her like she knew the back of her hand. Elsa would probably scold Anna for having these feelings, saying that she should be ashamed of herself, but the mere thought of that just broke Anna's heart. She couldn't tell anyone about these feelings. Not Elsa and definitely not Apollonia. She'd just have to hide these forbidden feelings just until her and Elsa could get back home. She just hoped that those researchers would find a way to get them home fast. Her eye lids grew heavier and eventually fell asleep.

* * *

"Anna." Apollonia whispered, gently shaking the red head. Anna just grumbled and turned on her stomach. "Get up, we have a big day ahead of us." Nothing was working. Apollonia huffed out of annoyance, grabbed a pillow that was on the floor and smacked Anna on her head, really hard. "Ow!" The princess yelled. She flipped herself over and was faced with a snickering Apollonia. Her hair was tied into a ponytail while a pair of rather short shorts revealed a great amount of her legs, a counselor t-shirt and a pair of sunglasses hanging off the collar. Anna could tell Apollonia recently took a shower because she smelt of honey and coconuts with the slightest hint of lavender. The princess fought her urges to wrap her arms around the other girl's neck and devour her lips right then and there. "Good morning, princess." Apollonia said, snapping Anna's attention toward her. "G- good morning, Abby."

"Abby?" Anna felt her eyes widen. Why did she call her that? It wasn't even apart of her name. "Y- yeah! I figured that you needed a nickname because your name is pretty long. Not that it's a bad thing! You have a beautiful name! It's beautiful like you. I mean no! Y- you are very pretty I just thought you needed a nickname because- oh gosh I'm rambling, aren't I?" Anna blushed a deeper shade of red. Apollonia just smiled and laughed at Anna's rambling. "It's okay, Anna, I kind of like the nickname." Anna let a breath of relief and mentally thanked who ever was watching over that Apollonia didn't think she was weird. "Anyways, get dressed because breakfast is being served in thirty minutes and we're leaving for a hike through the mountains later on." Apollonia smiled. She left a few more pairs of shorts and t-shirts on the edge of Anna's bed as she walked out and shut the door. When Anna was sure that Apollonia was out ear shot, she groaned rather loudly and hit her palm on her forehead. "Why did you have to call her beautiful?" She asked herself.

The black haired teen knocked on Elsa's bedroom door and waited for a reply. After a few minutes of silence she opened the door and saw the young queen soundly asleep, wrapped up in the blankets. "Elsa, wake up we're heading down to the mess hall for breakfast." She said, walking over to her bed side. Elsa was still asleep though. Apollonia must've talked a little too quietly. She figured she might as well wake her up the same way as she did with Anna. Just as Apollonia was about bring down the pillow on Elsa's head, the Snow Queen suddenly jumped up, capturing Apollonia's arms and bringing her down on the bed with the queen on top, straddling Apollonia's thighs. The problem was, Elsa thought it was Anna who snuck into her room, not the Italian beauty below her. Elsa realized this a little too late. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I thought you were Anna!"

"Do you always straddle your sister's thighs?" Apollonia teased.

"No, of course not! This straddling thing just happened. Again, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. But, Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"You're still on top of me."

Elsa scrambled off of the younger girl quickly with deeply shaded cheeks. "Well as interesting as that was, you might want to get dressed because breakfast is being served in twenty minutes and we're going hiking."

"I don't have any more clothes." Elsa mumbled, still feeling embarrassed about her straddling the girl.

"I left you some more out in the hall with some sunscreen. Hop to it, Elsa!" Apollonia smiled as she ruffled the blonde's platinum locks before leaving the room. "What the hell is wrong with me?" Elsa asked. _'Admit it, you kind of liked having her under you.'_ She ignored that little annoying voice and went to retrieve her clothes and dressed as fast she could. Maybe a nice long hike could help her clear her head.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen. Sorry about the lack of action and fantasy, I'm planning on writing more about it later on.**

After Apollonia and her roommates took role to make sure everyone was there and ready, they set off to a clear path leading to the top of the highest mountain. It was very beginner friendly so it wasn't that much of a challenge for anyone. After three hours of climbing and running, the camp counselors decided a well needed break was to be taken. They dropped their bags on a flat spot on the trail and rested themselves on top of anything that was exceptional for sitting. Elsa and Anna stayed close to Apollonia and her roommates the whole way, but they forgot some important things that they needed like sunglasses and water. They were thirsty and watched as the other, wiser campers and counselors were gulping down their water. Well, except Apollonia, she poured half of her water on herself to cool her skin. Anna couldn't help to stare as the water made Apollonia's skin glisten in the sunshine. Elsa was more careful than her little sister because instead of just staying like an idiot, she just snuck a few glances toward the Italian girl. "Apollonia, I don't think Anna and Elsa brought any water bottles." Nicole said, noticing that they were just sitting in the hot sun. The sisters had met the outgoing girl the night before and they liked her. She made them laugh and told them stories of her roommates but said people didn't appreciate that very much. "You didn't pack any water?" Apollonia asked the sisters. They shook their heads. The black haired Sicilian reached into her bag and pulled out four water bottles and tossed two bottles to each of the sisters. They gulped down the cool substance gratefully and thanked the girl.

After a few relaxing minutes of talking and laughter, Elsa tightened her legs in an attempt to ignore her bladder. She drank too much of her water and now she suffering the consequences. "Um, Apollonia?" She whispered. "Yeah?" Apollonia chuckled, still affected of a joke her friends were telling. "Where do I need to go to um . . ."

"Oh, do you need to use the . . .?"

"Yes." Elsa's cheeks burned with her embarrassment. Apollonia nodded and dismissed herself and Elsa saying that they were going to find some sticks strong enough to hike with. Once they were a good distance away from the others, Apollonia told Elsa to take care of her business a few feet away while she waited for her. Once Elsa was finished, she heard a little hiss coming below her. She looked down and saw a rather large snake going near her foot. The Snow Queen caught a glimpse of its eyes and those resembled a cat's. She didn't know much about snakes but she knew that if one had cat eyes then they were poisonous. She called out for Apollonia, never taking her eyes away from the snake. The camp counselor stopped dead at her tracks when she saw the reptile near Elsa.

Apollonia thought fast. She used her fire abilities to burn the snake and make it flee. Elsa immediately ran to the younger girl, she planned to give her a hug to thank her but she tripped on a fallen branch and rolled a few feet down the mountain, dragging Apollonia with her. They stumbled and fell on top of each other multiple times before they landed on flat ground. Elsa lifted herself up while getting her weight off of a rather soft but strong surface. Up until then she had her eyes closed but when she felt soft hair under her hands, Elsa opened her eyes to find the brunette underneath her. Again.

Apollonia messaged her forehead, not even noticing that the blonde was still on top of her. Finally she opened her eyes and was met with a pair of beautiful icy blue orbs staring down at her. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours. Apollonia's hazel eyes were almost hypnotic because Elsa couldn't look away to save her life. Elsa then leaned into Apollonia. Their lips were so close, just a few more inches and the brunette would be Elsa's. The Snow Queen's lips lightly brushed Apollonia's, sending an exciting feeling go down her spine, before she leaned into the younger girl and - "YEAH ABBY GET SOME!" Becca screamed from above their heads. The two girls quickly pulled away and stood up, brushing themselves off. "Oh I'm sorry, did I ruin the moment?" Becca yelled. Apollonia dismissed her with a wave of her hand, making her friend walk back to the other counselors. She coughed into her fist, "Um, we should get back there, Elsa, we're not finished with the hike." The older woman simply gave her a nod and climbed up to their resting place. Anna and the rest of the teenage counselors noticed the two girls' disheveled appearances and deep blush on their cheeks. They knew Apollonia wasn't the type of girl to just hook up with random people but they still wanted to ask what happened. "We fell down a small hill." Apollonia said. Her friends nodded but weren't fully convinced by her explanation but they didn't push it.

They finished their hike rather quickly and before long they made their way back down the mountain. Apollonia and Elsa didn't say anything to each other the whole way and it looked as though they weren't planning to any time soon. "Good job everyone," Apollonia said. "Remember, tomorrow we're going to handling weapons and sparring, so bring the best armour you have. Dinner starts in two hours, don't be late." Then she lead her roommates back to their cabin. Apollonia dismissed herself and went to her room to take another shower. Victoria and Becca sat down and started to talk while the others went to shower. "Elsa?" Anna said.

"Yes, Anna?"

"Can I talk to you upstairs? In your room perhaps?"

"Sure."

The two sisters stood in Elsa's room and waited for one of them to say something. Well it was mostly Elsa who waited because it was her little sister who wanted to talk. "So. . ." Anna began. "What really happened between you and Abby?" Elsa blinked. "Abby?"

"I gave Apollonia that nickname. But could you answer my question?"

"Well, I needed to use the ladies' room so when I finished there was a snake close to me, I called 'Abby' for help. Then we stumbled down that hill."

"Then what?"

"That was it. Nothing else." Anna sighed deeply, she should've known her older sister wouldn't give her many details. Elsa was always the quiet one, even after her and Anna saved each other from dyeing of frozen hearts. "Elsa," Anna sighed. "I know when you're not telling me everything. I know you, now please, can you tell me what happened after you two fell?" Elsa took a deep breath and motioned for Anna to sit on her bed. This was gonna take a while.

* * *

"Hey Abby?" Becca knocked on her best friend's door. Said brunette opened it in a clean pair of shorts and a t-shirt while she held a towel in her hand, drying her dripping wet hair. "What's up, Becca?"

"Listen, I want to apologize for earlier. I know I was a total c-block but I thought you and Elsa were getting it on so-"

"Wow, hold on! We weren't 'getting it on', we fell down that hill and she landed on top of me." Becca might not have been the most attentive person in Camp Meta but she could always when her friends had little crushes. Especially when it came to Apollonia. "Hmm, ok and when she was on top you, were you . . . waiting for something to happen?" Becca teased, making her younger friend blush fiercely. "You like Elsa, don't you." It wasn't necessarily a question, more like a statement. "No. She's twenty one, I'm eighteen-"

"And you're turning nineteen in less than a month." Becca pointed out.

"It would never work between us. I probably have a better chance with Anna but I'm not looking for a relationship, not after my last breakup."

Apollonia was a very smart young woman, a good advisor to her friends and made good choices. But unfortunately the young girl didn't have the best of luck finding a good relationship. She's only dated less than a hand full of people but it seemed as though each one was worse than the last. The greatest relationship she's ever had was when she dated a guy a year older than her. He was good looking, tall, muscular with brown hair. He was very good to Apollonia until he wanted to take their relationship to the next level. They were used to kissing, hugging and holding hands but he wanted more. When Apollonia refused to get into bed with him, he dumped her right on the spot with no hesitation. She has tried dating other people, both guys and girls, but they all wanted the same thing from her and she was sick of it. "Well maybe Elsa is different," Becca spoke. "Maybe she likes you for you, not just your looks."

"Even if she did, she probably wouldn't want that. She's a queen from a past time. She probably thinks same sex relationships are wrong."

"Maybe she doesn't. I could tell she likes you. She's always smiling when you're around and she's always near you." Apollonia sighed. Maybe the Snow Queen did like her but she didn't want know right away. For now, she was happy just being friends with Elsa. Anna, too. But she wasn't ready, only time to tell where their relationship would be.

**Don't be shy, leave a review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

"Dinner time! Everyone get your asses down stairs!" Nicole yelled through the halls then jogged down the stairs. Elsa and Anna were in no hurry to eat so they gave their roommates the go ahead to eat without them. "You kissed Abby?!" Anna yelled when the other girls were outside. "We didn't kiss. We almost did, but Becca interrupted us before we could." Elsa explained in a calm tone. _'Note to self, thank Becca and give her a big hug.'_ Anna thought. "So, do you like her?" The younger sister asked, casting her gaze upon her borrowed sneakers. "No." Elsa lied. "If you do like her, then by all means go get her, Anna." The young princess looked up to her sister with hopeful, naive eyes. "And you won't be bothered by it?" She asked. Elsa forced a smile on her lips. "Of course not." _Lie._

"I don't feel that way toward Apollonia." _Lie. _

"You're my little sister and I want you to be happy, with whom ever you choose." _True_, but why did it have to be Apollonia? Anna grinned with unfiltered happiness and wrapped her arms around Elsa repeating, 'thank you, thank you' over and over again. Elsa just hugged back and tried not to frown. Why didn't she say yes when she was asked about her feelings for Apollonia? She basically just gave Anna permission to break her heart along with the girl she wanted for herself. She released her sister and told Anna that they needed to eat dinner, so they left with the red head having an extra skip to her step.

The others arrived to the table Elsa and Anna sat in with their own food. Conversation was immediately started between them all. That was one of the things Elsa enjoyed about Camp Half-Blood. There was never a dull moment between her and her roommates. There was always laughter and smiles coming from everyone. At the moment Becca was telling everyone a humorous story about her family and so far everyone was bursting into a fit of giggles, including Elsa. Anna was actually thinking of a way how she could approach Abby with her feelings, without scaring her off. She would wait a few more days before she came out, just to be safe. Then she would confess her feelings. "You okay, Elsa?" Apollonia whispered. She sat pretty close to the Snow Queen and her breath landed on Elsa's ear, making her shiver. "Yes, but can I talk to you? Alone?" The brunette nodded and excused herself and Elsa.

Once outside Apollonia asked what the older woman needed. "I hope the incident back at the mountain doesn't affect our friendship. I don't know what got into me." Elsa explained rather quickly. _'That's a lie, I truly wanted to kiss you. I just didn't know your friend was going to interrupt,'_ Elsa thought. "It's okay, I guess it was just the spur of the moment." Apollonia said with a reassuring smile. '_That may be but now you're going to be sharing those moments with Anna and I don't want that.'_ They went back inside without another word and continued to eat as if the whole ordeal hadn't happened. In a way, Elsa was glad that her friendship with the Italian beauty wasn't affected, but then again she wished they had kissed. Even if Apollonia didn't want a romantic relationship with her then at least she would have the memory of those delicate lips on her own._ 'Anna, you are one lucky little girl,'_ Elsa thought.

Before long, the group of friends all headed back to Cabin 6 and were eager to get back to their comfortable beds after a long day of physical activity. Apollonia waited longer in the living room, seeing that it was only nine o'clock. She decided a walk to the research facility could help, plus she wanted to see how the worker's progress was going. The visit though, was a big waste of time. They had no idea what they looking for. Even though she gave them all the information that was needed, they still didn't have a lead and it looked like Elsa and Anna were going to be staying a while.

When she walking back to her cabin, Apollonia heard a series of whimpering coming from the depth of the woods. It had to be an animal, they were to rough to belong to a human. She cautiously walked to the source of the sounds and discovered a rather large wolf heaving and huffing large portions of breathes. She noticed a big would on its leg and was trying to nurture it. All of the logical parts of Apollonia were screaming for her to leave the animal alone and step away from it. But upon seeing the injured creature so vulnerable, made her walk forward to inspect the gushing wound. Apollonia reached out, not touching the animal as it growled at her hand, and used her ice abilities to put a large portion of ice and snow on the wolf's leg. It growled louder but stopped as the pain subsided by the coolness of the ice. The wolf then looked up and met the eyes of the girl. Apollonia didn't know what it was but the wolf's eyes seemed to have glowed under the moon. Just as she was about to leave, the wolf plunged its teeth into Apollonia's side, getting a blood curtailing scream from the girl. She tried to fire small balls of fire at the animal but she was in too much pain to concentrate. Then another bite of given, this one being a lot harder than the first, into her stomach. Apollonia was sure the animal was going to devour her right then and there but it opened its jaws, let the girl fall flat on her side, her head getting a hard land and then ran away to the woods. Apollonia clutched her wounds, despite the pain of it all, she dragged herself back to her cabin, making loud noises as she entered. Loud enough to make a certain platinum blonde from her sleep.

Elsa's mind was racing, trying to remember where Apollonia had shown her a nurse's office. Running outside while helping Apollonia on her feet was a difficult task but that didn't matter because the younger girl was blood, fast. "It's straight ahead." Apollonia grunted, pointing her index finger to the direction. Elsa quickly picked up the brunette bridal style and ran off to where Apollonia pointed. Bursting through the door with her foot, Elsa yelled for help and was thankful when a aging woman ran to her and took Apollonia out of her grasp. Rushing the near to unconscious girl to a different room as other nurses and doctors ran after them. The Snow Queen felt her heart drop as she lost sight of them so she ran, ran as fast as her legs would allow her to go until she skidded to a halt as a nurse stopped her. "I'm sorry, miss, but you can't go in there." The nurse said.

"But that's my friend, I need to know where she is." Elsa persisted. The nurse still didn't let her in, saying that the doctors would do anything to help.

Apollonia's vision was fading away. She heard rushed voices all around her and she didn't recognize any of them. She only heard one thing before she slipped into the comforting darkness. "I've never seen bites this deep, she's lucky she's alive!"


	8. Chapter 8

**I am _so_ sorry that I didn't update earlier but my computer decided not to freaking upload the chapter and I had to rewrite it! But here it is, enjoy.**

**Two weeks later**

Apollonia was . . . confused, to say the least. She was attacked by a wolf the night before and yet she felt no pain. '_It was last night, wasn't it?'_ She didn't know if the doctors were miracle workers or if she was dead. That would explain the lack of pain and why her body felt like it was light as a feather. She opened her eyes and immediately noticed that was not in her room or her cabin. She was laying in a very uncomfortable bed in one of Meta Camp's medical wards. She suddenly heard soft crying at her side. Apollonia turned and saw Anna clutching her hand as she continued to cry into it. The red head was unaware that Apollonia was awake so she let her sobs shake her whole body. "Anna," Apollonia's voice came out hoarse from the lack of use and her screams. The red haired princess lifted her head with her eyes still red and puffy. "Abby?" She smiled and latched her arms around Apollonia's waist, being very careful that she didn't hurt the brunette. "I'm so glad you're okay," Anna pulled away with a huge grin. "I don't know what I would do if you got seriously hurt! Otherwise, I wouldn't get the chance to-" the red head stopped herself short when she started listening to her own words. "To do what?" Apollonia asked.

Feeling a sudden rush of courage, Anna grabbed the sides of Apollonia's face and crushed her lips with the brunette's. The princess felt her stomach twist and eyes roll to the back of her head. She pressed herself against Apollonia a little further and continued to move her lips. Apollonia was too taken back that she didn't move her lips like Anna wanted, but it was still the best kiss Anna experienced. The brunette eventually got over the unexpected embrace and wrapped her arms around Anna's neck and started to move her lips against the red head's. Anna moaned in delight. She wanted to deepen the kiss but her lungs were burning with the need for air. The girls broke apart and took large amounts of oxygen. "That." Anna answered.

The door was opened by Victoria who was followed by Elsa and the others. "You know you should thank Elsa for bringing you in. If she hadn't woken up in time, you would've bleed out and died." Apollonia did indeed thank the blonde by giving her a hug and smile. "So what did the doctor say?" Apollonia asked as she pulled away from the hug. "Dr. Schmidt said that he had to a lot of work on you because the wounds were very deep. You have fifteen stitches on your stomach and your waist." Becca said, her voice was delicate. She was very afraid that she was going to lose her friend so she spoke very gently.

Apollonia winced at the amount of stitches she had sewed onto her body. She trailed her hand over all the stitches and felt the cold metal through her gown and the skin that was still sore as it was touched."You can't participate in any of the camp's activities, either. If you do, you might hurt yourself and damage the stitches."

"That's understandable, but what am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Anything you want, as long it's not too physical."

* * *

Even though Apollonia wasn't tired, her friends insisted that she rest. It was pointless because she had more than enough rest over the past two weeks. She stared at the ceiling of her bedroom as she decorated her walls and ceiling with big and small snowflakes. The brunette had nothing better to do so she decided to decorate. A soft knock brought her out of her daze. "Come in," she called.

Anna came in with a tray with a sandwich and a drink. "Sorry I don't have more but this is all the women in the mess hall gave me." The red head smiled.

"It's alright. But why can't I go down there myself? I have stitches, not a broken leg." Apollonia said, sitting herself up against her pillows.

"Your friends are just worried about you. I mean who wouldn't be after after the incident?" A long silence took over and made the girls a little uneasy. Anna was a little anxious though. She wanted to talk about the kiss she shared with Apollonia. It was unexpected and she hoped that it didn't ruin their friendship. Why didn't she wait for the right time? "Can I talk to you, Abby?" Anna asked, setting the tray of food at the end of the bed. Apollonia nodded, already knowing what the red head wanted to discuss. That kiss, though. . . it lasted longer than she had expected. She thought Anna was just going to give her a peck on the lips but no, she had to hold her waist and press her body against her own. "I just wanted to apologize for kissing you, unexpectedly. I mean, I really like you and the thought of losing you scared me so much that I just . . . couldn't help myself when you woke up. You're just so beautiful-"

_'She thinks I'm beautiful?'_

Just the thought of it made Apollonia blush fiercely. "that I couldn't make it another day without knowing what it would feel like to kiss you. But I'm sorry and I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship."

A long, uncomfortable silence took over them. Apollonia took it upon herself to break it. "So, do you like me more as a friend?" She asked. Anna nodded. She was planning to tell Apollonia about her feelings and thought this was a good time as any. "If you like me too, then do you think we could . . . date?" Anna looked to Apollonia with her big and hopeful eyes, pleading for an answer. The brunette smiled, "Anna, I'd like to give this a try if you're up-" Anna didn't let her finish as she once again crushed her lips with Apollonia's and held her waist. This kiss was better then the first because Apollonia didn't hesitate to kiss back.

* * *

"You two are dating?"

"We haven't gone on a proper date yet but I guess you could say that." Apollonia explained to the group friends in the cabin's living room.

"I gotta say, I'm surprised. I wasn't expecting you two to actually . . . you know." Nicole said.

"Well, we are. And I don't think you guys should be so surprised by this. All of you know my sexuality, so why is it so surprising that Anna and I are dating?" The brunette slid her hand her hand into Anna's slightly bigger ones.

"Abby," Victoria spoke up. "can we talk to you? Alone?" Anna held onto her girlfriend's hand a little tighter. "Why would you want to speak privately?" The red head asked. "We'll explain later." Becca grabbed Apollonia's arm and dragged her outside the cabin, into the warm late afternoon.

Anna was left alone but she noticed that Elsa wasn't there. She figured she should tell her older sister the big news. She jogged upstairs to her sister's room with a big smile spread on her lips. When she did she told the blonde everything.

Elsa just sat on her bed, listening to everything Anna did with Apollonia and pretended to be happy when the red head revealed that they kissed twice. Oh god, it was like Anna _wanted _to rip Elsa's heart out and stomp on it. It was almost like her younger sister was rubbing her new relationship with Apollonia in her face and practically taunted her for not stepping up and admitting her feelings. But she knew it was all in her head, Anna would never do such a thing.

* * *

"Why are you with Anna? I thought you liked Elsa!" Victoria yelled. Apollonia felt her eyes widen. She turned to Becca with a look that could kill. She was the only one Apollonia told about her crush on the Snow Queen. "I didn't tell them, they figured it out themselves." Becca said. Apollonia sighed,"Okay, to answer your question, I actually like Anna." That was the truth. When the spunky red head confessed her feelings earlier that day they had gotten to know each other a lot better. Turns out they had in common with for a couple of girls who were a good century or two apart. "I smile a lot more when she's around. Yes, I still like Elsa but who knows? Maybe she thinks she's too mature to get involved with an eighteen year old."

"You don't know that for sure. Maybe she does like you!"

"She's a queen from a different time! Maybe she'll be okay with Anna and I together, but she probably thinks that it's wrong!"

Silence over took the group of friends. Maybe Apollonia was right. After all Elsa and Anna were raised during a different time where people weren't as excepting as the present. Sure, Anna was more open with this but maybe Elsa wasn't as open as her younger sister. "Ok," Nicole said, "if you truly like Anna, then we're happy for you." Apollonia smiled at that. It was all she wanted to hear."But if she hurts you, Imma smack a bitch." Becca said.

"Becca!"

"You're my best friend, I'm just saying!"


	9. Chapter 9

While Apollonia was prohibited from participating in any camp activities, Anna did find some ways to keep her distracted. Some days they would walk through the woods while holding hands, go on a canoe trip across the camp's lake, sneak out of their cabin and just lay on the grass while star gazing. Every once in a while Apollonia would show Anna and Elsa modern technology like the cellphone, computer and the internet. Once the two girls got the hang of it all, they spent hours on YouTube searching random animal videos.

Every other camper and counselor were excepting of the girls' relationship and whenever they were caught in the midst of a moment, some female campers would give an, "awe," or a, "oh my god, they're so cute,". It didn't bother them because they would immediately get back to where they left off.

Elsa was the only one who didn't think the girls were "cute" together. She didn't dislike their relationship because she thought it was "wrong" or "unnatural". She didn't like it because she still had strong feelings for the younger brunette. Everyone was having lunch in the mess hall and Elsa was picking at her food. Their room mates, Apollonia and Anna and some of Apollonia's other friends were talking and laughing about some new nickname or activities. Whatever it was, Elsa wasn't listening. "So what do you think, Elsa?" Becca asked. The blonde's head snapped up when she heard her name being called.

"About what?" She asked.

"Well we talking about how Abby needed a new nickname so we gave her the name 'Roller Coaster'."

_'What the hell is a roller coaster?'_ Elsa thought. "Why Roller Coaster?"

She asked. The mere mention of the ridiculous excuse of the nickname made everyone snicker or giggle. Except Anna. "Because," Becca began. She paused because the teen burst into a fit of giggles. "Everyone wants to ride her!" Then everyone burst with loud laughter. Elsa felt her cheeks heat up. She might've been twenty-one but just the mention of something sexual made her blush.

Anna wrapped a protective arm around Apollonia's waist. The brunette stopped her giggling when she saw the hint of jealousy in Anna's eyes. It was very rare that Apollonia saw Anna jealous or frustrated but when she did, it was quite adorable. "Anna, it's okay. They're just kidding." Apollonia said, clasping the red head's free hand in her own.

"I know but don't you think it's a bit inappropriate?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, but it doesn't bother me. We've all been friends for years and this is practically nothing compared to everything else they say, trust me."

"Some how that doesn't make me feel better." Anna grumbled. Apollonia smiled and kissed Anna's cheek in an attempt to calm her a gong was heard through out the camp, signaling that lunch was over and to get back to their activities.

Apollonia and Anna didn't have much planned so they tagged along with Becca's group while they practiced hand to hand combat. Although Becca just really wanted the extra help considering she's been taking Apollonia's group with her own. One nineteen year old girl can't handle twenty five campers that were twelve to seventeen year old all by herself, and her friend thankfully understood. While Becca was busy talking roll, Anna pulled Apollonia to the side. "You're not really going to fight are you? The doctor still doesn't want you in any activities for another day." The brunette just smiled and said that she would just give some pointers to the campers and to her and Elsa if they wanted to participate. "Alright guys, start on your stretches, we begin in five minutes." Becca ordered. Elsa wasn't too far away so Anna pulled her along to the practice mats so they could practice too. "Okay, everyone find a partner of the same level of experience as you, then you may begin," Apollonia said. "And no powers!" A series of grunts and groans erupted from the groups but went on to their practice.

Apollonia walked to and from every pair of campers, pointing out their small errors and occasionally gave out a few complements. When she came to Anna and Elsa, though, she had to walk them through every move they had to know. It was a little tiring but it was understandable, having to live in a highly guarded castle for a large part of your life was a good excuse as to why they couldn't perform a simple round house kick or block a punch. Them fighting each other, was pretty funny because neither of them knew what they were doing. A flimsy punch here and a weak block there was all the girls had to offer but Apollonia was sure that with a little more practice, they could be pros. After Anna had tried (and failed) to make a kick over Elsa's head, Apollonia simply explained that she wasn't ready for such a move and just needed to focus on her blocking. "Abby," Becca yelled from the front row of campers. "Let's give these guys an example of a good Jeet Kun Do match."

"I don't know, I'm still prohibited from any-"

"C'mon, Apollonia!," a camper encouraged. " You're the best at this, you can beat her!" A series of mumbles and chants of encouragement were quickly followed by the statement. Apollonia looked to Anna and weighed the pros and cons of the match. Pro: She would to demonstrate how a proper fight would go. Plus, she loved a challenge. Con: There was a good chance that her stitches could get unhinged from her wounds and that they weren't ready to be removed.

Anna pleaded with her eyes that Abby wouldn't accept the challenge. Why did she have to plead with her girlfriend? Abby knew that her stitches were going to be removed the next day, why was she even contemplating this? _'Please, Abby, don't do this. You could get hurt and I don't want you to land in the medical ward again!'_ Anna thought. "Alright, let's make this a good one." Apollonia said, causing cheers and chants to erupt from the teenagers. She walked over the main fighting mat and started to stretch, her stitches were long forgotten by that time.

Becca had called for another counselor to coach the fight, because god knows that fights like that could start off friendly but then turn into a series one. "Bow to each other," the male counselor said. They bowed, never taking their eyes off each other. That was the first rule in fighting, after all. "Begin!" They took to their stances and waited for a perfect opportunity to strike. Apollonia started to jump on the toes on her feet, making sure she didn't give Becca the chance to punch or kick her. Finally she sees an opening and threw a jab at her side, Becca blocked it, but Apollonia brought her other hand up the back of her friend's head and , well, smacked her. "Very good shadow boxing!" The Italian girl commented.

"Not cool, Abby!" Becca rubbed the spot where her roommate had hit.

"I have ice powers, I think I know what 'cool' is."

Becca saw a good opening and lunged forward, hitting Apollonia right in her stitches that were on her stomach. Apollonia recoiled but swept Becca off her feet, literally. She knelt down and gave a single, powerful punch at her friend's face, almost missing her eye. The young Japanese girl caught a fist and lifted Apollonia up and made her land on her back. She lifted her leg and planned to hit the fallen counselor's sensitive stomach but Apollonia stopped Becca's foot with her own leg, catching it between her calf and the back of her thigh. Becca still pushed on her leg, making Abby feel tremendous pain. She again swept her foot, making her friend fall on her back again. Apollonia jumped high into the air, bringing her knees to her chest. Chris, the counselor that was coaching the fight, felt his eyes widen. Apollonia never attempted a move this dangerous before. She knew that this was lethal, was she actually thinking?! Thankfully though, she smashed her feet on the sides of Becca's head and twisted her body the side. She moved to the side and offered a helping hand to her friend. "Uh . . . Apollonia wins!" Chris yelled. The girl received a series of applause from the onlookers, even from Becca. Elsa even found herself clapping, still amazed by the style of fighting they taught, but stopped when she saw Anna's angry eyes directed to her girlfriend. Without another word from the usual chatty red head, she stormed off to god knows where. Elsa has never seen her little sister so angry before so she didn't bother stopping the red head.

After receiving many praises from the campers, Apollonia came face to face with a worried looking Elsa. The blonde told her what happened and immediately knew where to find Anna. Since the red head still didn't know the camp very well, Apollonia knew Anna would run off to her room.

She knocked lightly and waited for the door to open but it didn't. She knocked again. "Anna, I know you're in there. Please open the door." Apollonia pleaded. Silence was all she got. "Anna, if you open the door, you won't even have to look at me, just listen." Still nothing. Apollonia sighed deeply, boy, was the red head stubborn. "I know you're mad that I accepted the fight but I couldn't help it! Two weeks is too long for me to wait to get any type of exercise in. I mean, you know that-"

"Oh! So it's MY fault you accepted the fight?!" Anna swung the door open and was greeted with her beautiful girlfriend covered in sweat, strands of her black, charcoal hair stuck to her face. '_God, why does she have to look so damn good?'_ Anna's mind screamed. She ignored her urges to kiss the girl and contained her angry composure. "I never said that, it was my decision." Apollonia replied on a calm tone.

"You know you could've gotten hurt, Abby! Do you think I want to see you unconscious in the medical ward again?"

"No, and why are you making a big deal out of this? The stitches are coming off tomorrow, I think I can get back to my life a day earlier."

"I'm making a 'big deal' out of this because you should've known better! I don't want to constantly look over your every move!"

"You're my girlfriend, not my mother. No one is asking you to look after me like a child, Anna!"

"Well it's hard not to! Abby, you're so smart but you make such irresponsible decisions!" The red head yelled. Did Apollonia hear her correctly? Was she seriously getting yelled at by the most child like girl she had ever met, for not being responsible?

"_I'm_ not responsible? Did you forget that you're the one who convinced me to break the camp's most important rule, just because you wanted to look at the stars?"

"That has nothing to do with this, Abby! I just want you to be careful! If something happened to you, I'd be broken. You make me so happy, I just don't want to lose you!"

"I appreciate it, Anna, but you forgot, _I have stitches_. The worst that could've happened was those things getting torn. And even then, I could've gotten them fixed!"

"You don't get it! It's not just about the stitches, what if you had a more serious injury? Would you have still accepted?" Anna's face was now turning to same shade of her hair by then with all her anger.

"Do you really want me answer that? 'Cause I think you already know the answer."

"Just forget it. I can't talk to you while you look like . . . this!" She waved her hands up and down Apollonia's appearance. She meant that she couldn't talk to her while she looked so damn gorgeous, even if she did just get out of a fight. Only Apollonia didn't know what Anna meant, so she assumed that the red head couldn't stand her being sweaty. "Ok . . . I'll just take a shower. Sorry I look so bad." Before the Italian girl could turn around, Anna grabbed her hand. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I meant that you look too sexy right now." 'Wait, what?'

"Did you just call me sexy?" Apollonia laughed at Anna's adorable awkwardness. "W- What? No, I didn't mean it. I mean, no! You are sexy it's just that I didn't mean to come out so bluntly . . . No! I mean-"

Apollonia then silenced Anna's rambling with her lips on the red head's. Anna deepened the kiss by grabbing her girlfriend's waist and pulling her in her room. They weren't going to have sex, after all, they only have been together for a little over two weeks. But they still made out occasionally. When Apollonia was pulled on top of the red head to kiss down her neck, Apollonia's mind did something . . . strange. When she was nibbling on Anna's tender spot, her mind trailed to a certain icy blue eyed girl. Anna's red, auburn hair turned platinum blonde, her hair was done into a long, single braid over her shoulder, her tan skin was now pale, her freckles slowly faded to light ones and her teal eyes turned to a icy blue color. Apollonia pulled away momentarily and looked at the girl beneath her. She was no longer facing her red headed girlfriend, no, she was now on top Elsa. "What?" The girl beneath her asked. '_God, she even has that beautiful voice.'_ Apollonia thought. "Nothing." Then she gave her a long kiss, one that was filled with so much passion and love. Slowly, she trailed down ' Elsa's ' neck, gently biting and sucking on the beautifully pale skin, earning a moan from the imagery blonde, making 'Elsa' tighten her grip around Apollonia's waist. The Italian girl couldn't help but run her hands through the blonde locks, savoring the feeling of the smooth hair between her fingers. "Oh, Abby." Anna moaned. That was when Apollonia's little fantasy fell apart. Elsa never called her 'Abby'. Her friends and Anna, sure, but never from Elsa. The blonde always said she didn't like the nickname and she never once called Apollonia 'Abby' to her face.

The Italian girl pulled away, much to Anna's displeasure, saying she wanted to take a shower. '_What the hell was that? Do I really still have feelings for Elsa?'_ She thought. She grunted as she grabbed a towel and headed to her bathroom. _'Oh, who am I kidding? I never stopped!'_


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright, Apollonia, your stitches are off, but you still need to be careful." Dr. Schmidt, the camp's most experienced doctor, ordered.

The aging man had given Apollonia the stitches and was very well known around the camp. Not just for his medical services, but for his kindness, too. He treated and talked to all the campers as if they were his children, even though he never had any kids of his own. The way he talked to Apollonia was no different, he talked to her like a father would talk to his daughter. "You got it Dr. S." She hopped off the examination table she was on and waved good bye to the kind man before walking out to the mid June heat. Without the stupid stitches holding her back she could finally be apart the camp's activities and since it was the end of the week, it was time for a good old game of capture the flag. Everyone loved it, the campers had the choice of using their powers, a weapon or both. Although she didn't know if Anna and Elsa would want anything to do with the game, considering they didn't seem violent.

_'Oh crap, Anna!'_ Ever since Apollonia's little fantasy of the Snow Queen she's been steering clear of them both. Elsa was an obvious reason because she was the one Apollonia pictured kissing. And Anna? She couldn't even look into the red head's eyes without remembering Elsa.

Before long, Apollonia was inside her cabin on her way to her room. Luckily though, no one else was inside so she was left alone. Since all the capture the flag games ended with someone getting hurt, the camp decided to make a new rule for every capture the flag game. Every counselor and camper were given a full suit of armour. All the cabins were merged together and divided into two teams. One team would have silver armour with a helmet and the other would have black armour with a mask to cover their faces or eyes. The team with the masks would always have the most skilled and experienced campers and counselors and was quite obvious that they were. If they didn't need any helmets, then they were obviously good at the game. Apollonia was always in the team with the mask and she was proud of it.

She checked the time and realized that the game would start in less than forty minutes. She had to go to the outdoor auditorium to see which team she would be in. "Hey Apollonia." The brunette knew that it was Elsa, considering that she was the only one who didn't call her "Abby" or "Roller Coaster". She still felt weird around the platinum blonde but she also didn't want to be rude with her, so she forced a smile on her lips and greeted the Snow Queen. "Hey, you ready for a game of capture the flag?" The blonde lightly smiled. "I suppose, but why do we need to go to the auditorium?"

"That's where Mr. D will be announcing the players for each team." She then went on to explain how the teams will be separated and why. No doubt that Anna will be in the team with helmets. For God's sake the girl couldn't even kick higher than three feet. Elsa, well, she was debatable. She knew how to kick pretty high, her punches, though uncoordinated, were powerful. Plus she was already able to control her powers so maybe she would be in the masked team.

After every counselor had taken their campers to the auditorium, Mr. D stepped into the stage with a wooden clipboard in his big hands.

Mr. D cleared his throat and held up his clipboard. "Good evening, everyone. I hope you're all excited about tonight's game of capture the flag." Everyone applaud and waited for the camp's founder to continue. "Now, everyone knows that you will be placed in a team based on your skills and abilities. For the players of the masked and most skilled team of the camp," Mr. D smiled with pride, obviously being pleased that those skilled kids were his campers/counselors. "Will the following please climb on the stage when you hear your name." Everyone visibly stiffened with anticipation. "Rebecca Moriyama,"

Becca practically skipped on stage with all her happiness. The camp founder then continued. "Apollonia Andolini," a small, pleased smile graced her lips. The man continued to call out other names of campers and counselors, all of them very excited to either continue or start to be playing for the winning team. So far Mr. D hadn't called out Anna or Elsa, and Apollonia was glad. That way she wouldn't have to face them during the game. But the odds weren't exactly in the brunette's favor that evening as Mr. D called out, "Elsa Arendelle."

_'FUCK!' _

* * *

Elsa didn't know that a simple game would require her to wear a full suit of black armour with a mask that covered the covering the skin just below her eyes. She stared at her reflection in the mirror in her room and was finishing braiding her blonde hair over her shoulder. To be honest she thought she looked more like an assassin than a competitor. With a silver sword secured in its scabbard on her hip and a shield latched onto her right arm, she couldn't even recognize herself. But if this is how Camp Half-Blood wanted their game contestants to be dressed then she'd have no other choice but to follow the rules. "Elsa!" Becca called from the living room, making the older woman jump. "Elsa c'mon, we gotta go!" With one last look at her reflection she rushed out her room and joined her team mates outside. The sun was already setting behind the mountains and Elsa worried how anyone would be able to see.

Both teams gathered into the dept of the woods. A couple of counselors carried six gigantic, different colored flags to different parts on each side of the teams' side. Three flags for each team. If a few members of the other team got on the opposing team's property they'd to search high and low, far and wide for all three of the flags use whatever resources they had to get across the boundary line. That was the main reason why every player had to wear armour.

A gong from a far distance was heard and every player walked to the source. Mr. D stood at the end the boundary line with an assistant behind him with the gong not to far away. "Before we begin," the camp founder said. "we have to go over the rules. Number one, all three of the opposing team's flags must be on your side in order for your team to win. Number two, if you or your team are responsible for the injury of camper or counselor your team will be immediately disqualified and lose. The last and most important rule is: if your team contains anyone with shape shifting, weather, or telepathic abilities, I suggest you make them participate as much as possible. Now I'm going to give all of you fifteen minutes to create a strategy to win before we start."

Apollonia and a few other counselors called all their team mates and immediately started to discuss a plan. Elsa tried to keep up with what they were saying but she didn't know half of what they said. Her mind started to wander to Anna and how she was holding up with the helmet team. She knew a few of Apollonia's friends were on the other team so maybe she was fine. "Elsa," Apollonia said. The blonde turned to her friend. "You getting all of this?" The older woman nodded and listened more intently. "So it's settled. Abby, you'll be searching and retrieving one the flags while Elsa goes with you as back up." One of Apollonia's male friends said. _'Wait, what?' _

"Everybody knows their positions, right?" He asked and was answered with murmurs and nods of agreement. "Alright, let's do this!"

Apollonia dragged Elsa with her to the more shaded parts of the woods and waited for the gong to ring. The blonde was confused though, why did _she_ of all people had to go with Apollonia? She's never played before and chances were that she'd be easily pulverized by anyone. Elsa looked over to the Italian beauty and took in her appearance. The brunette was wearing the same black armour as Elsa but the younger girl looked strong and fearless in the suit. Where as Elsa looked frigid and scared. Apollonia was wearing a black mask with two white pieces of fabric covering her hazel eyes and it was tied at the back of her head. She had two large swords secured behind her back, but no shield. Elsa wondered how the girl could even _see_ through her mask. Finally the loud noise of the gong was heard, meaning that the game had started, and Apollonia crouched behind some bushes, bringing Elsa down too. Soon enough the masked team charged forward, some off to sides while others let out a warrior cry as they ran to the helmets' side. Elsa narrowed her eyes in confusing. If they were planning to take their flags then why were they making it obvious? "It's a distraction." Apollonia said, making Elsa wonder if the girl also had the ability to read people's minds. "For what?" The queen asked. The brunette grabbed a hold of Elsa's hand and forced her up. Elsa felt herself blushing and was thankful that her cheeks were covered.

"For us to get across." Then she dashed forward.

The girls kept themselves hidden in the darkness as they snuck into the opposing side, hands still linked together. Apollonia was no longer worried about avoiding Elsa or Anna. She was in full competitive mode and didn't care that Elsa was with her. She just couldn't wait to win. Once they were very deep into the dark woods, Apollonia told the blonde to stay by her side and have her shield and powers ready just in case. They started looking for one of the flags but after looking under every fallen tree, the lanky branches and even under some piles of leaves they started to really think about where those few counselors had hidden one of the flags.

Apollonia was in deep thought and paced back and forth in front of Elsa who sat on tree stump. They checked the trees, the ground, under and between some rocks, but where else? "How big is the perimeter of the woods?" Elsa suddenly asked. Apollonia stopped her pacing and looked at Elsa with a raised eyebrow, although the blonde couldn't tell because of the mask.

"About twenty acres. Why?"

"Does that include the lake?"

Apollonia then caught on to what Elsa was thinking of. The lake was the only other place the flag could be hidden. The cabins were strictly off limits and they hadn't heard a single cheer of victory or the gong being hit, meaning that someone scored a point, so that meant that nobody had retrieved a single flag. The masked brunette smiled and grabbed Elsa's hand again. "Elsa, you're a genius!" Then they were off.

* * *

The silver, six foot long, flag was at the bottom of the camp's lake, being held down by four rocks. Elsa had pointed it out when she noticed something shimmering in the moon light. "Stay on the shore, I'm going for it. Watch my back and don't hesitate to use your powers." Apollonia ordered. The Snow Queen was about to protest but was a little too late when Apollonia was already swimming toward the lake's bottom. 'It'll be fine, it's just a game.' Elsa thought, trying to calm her nerves. She honestly didn't know how she was picked to be on the masked team. Her fellow team mates were so much more skilled than her and actually knew how to defend themselves with their powers. She, on the other hand, couldn't even even throw a punch correctly! Who the hell was in charge of arranging the teams?

"Hey! There's a masked member on our territory!" A rough, female voice shouted.

_'Oh crap.'_

The queen looked for the source of the voice and found three members of the helmet team. One female and two male campers, all running toward her with shields and swords and spears ready. Oh god why was Apollonia taking her precious time? "No, please just stay away!" Elsa yelled. She didn't care what Apollonia told her. She wasn't going to freeze some kids all because of a stupid game!

The campers didn't listen because they sped up and were now surrounding the blonde. "What's wrong, blondie? Scared because your team left you alone?" The female taunted.

"I'm not afraid of a couple of little kids." Elsa shot back.

"We're not _little_!" One the males yelled and he was right. They had to be at least seventeen years old. "All you masked members are the same! Thinking you're better than everyone else just because you don't have to wear a helmet. Well guess what, wearing a mask doesn't automatically guarantee you a spot on the list!" Elsa felt her eyes narrow. What list? What this guy talking about?

A sudden impact on her stomach made Elsa stumble back. She felt her teeth rattle as the sound of her armour was still ringing in her ears. One of the helmet members smiled smugly down at the blonde woman. The same member had thrust the end of their sword at her back and oh god, did her head and body hurt like hell! "Well what are you waiting for? Fight back!" The female yelled. The Snow Queen was wobbly on her feet as she desperately tried to stand up. "No I . . . don't want to h . . . hurt anyone!"

The two males looked worried as the blonde was stumbling around, looking like she wasn't going attack. "Stacy, I think you hit her too hard." One of the males mumbled. Stacy glared at him through her helmet. "Shut up! I thought you hated these arrogant bastards just as much as I!"

"That's still no reason to beat her up!"

_'Can Apollonia breathe under water? Why is she taking so long?!' Elsa thought._

Stacy then swung her sword forward. Elsa reacted quickly by covering her arm in a heavy sleeve of ice, making the helmet member drop her arm and fall on the sandy shore. "She's got ice powers! I'm getting out of-" Elsa pushed him into the woods with a big wall of ice, pushing the young man to a tree on the outline of the forest.

"Don't just stand there! Attack, you idiot!" Stacy yelled at the remaining male she had. Elsa once again shot out some ice and managed to knock his spear out of his grasp and froze his hands in large blocks of ice. He struggled to regain his composure as his hands now weighed thirty more pounds.

"Hell no! Attack her yourself!" He yelled then ran into to the darkness, retrieving his fellow male team mate before he fled. Elsa smiled and she felt a little proud. She wasn't planning to use her powers but she also wasn't planning on getting harassed by a couple of teenagers.

The sound of splashing water caught the blonde's attention and was thankful to be met with Apollonia swimming to shore with the silver flag wrapped around her arm. Elsa's relief was suddenly replaced with anger and irritation. She yanked off the pathetic excuse for a mask off her face and met Apollonia halfway through the distance between them. "What the hell took you so long? I had to fight off three different campers while you were swimming around the lake looking for that stupid flag!" Elsa was seething with anger. '_Wait, is she . . . _smiling_?!'_

"What are you smiling about, Apollonia? What is so amusing to you right now?" At that point the brunette started to giggle which only made Elsa angrier. Apollonia then looked at the platinum blonde's blue eyes through the white fabric of her mask. "Your eyes glow when you're angry." Apollonia said then began to giggle again. Elsa let up and felt a deep blush creep onto her pale cheeks. "I think it's kinda cool." The brunette said, unwrapping the flag from her arm.

A groan was heard below the girls and both turned to find Stacy struggling to thaw her arm out its icy prison. "Well, I see you used your powers to defend yourself. How you doing, Stacy? Still bitter as hell?"

"Fuck you, Andolini!" The camper spat. Apollonia just laughed and dragged Elsa away from the camper by her hand, saying that she never got along with Stacy when she was younger. "Y'know, for a first timer you're pretty good at this game." Apollonia said, her hand still linked with the blonde's. Elsa muttered a thanks and pulled up her mask to cover her blush. How did the brunette always manage to make her a blushing fool? Apollonia wasn't even her girlfriend!

Apollonia released Elsa's hand and handed her one edge of the flag. Elsa looked at her questionably. "We're not far from our territory so we're going to run to the boundary line with this flag held high above our heads and smile our heads off. Because we just retrieved the first flag." The brunette said with a large amount of pride in her tone. Elsa smiled from beneath her mask and nodded in agreement. "Let's do it." The Snow Queen said.

The two girls sprinted to their team's side with their arms holding their silver flag above their heads. Apollonia let out woots and cheers as they crossed the line as was awarded with louder cheers from the masked team. The gong was rung from the far distance and the cheers got louder. "Hell yeah, guys!" Becca yelled from the boundary line. She was in charge of guarding the territory to make sure nobody but her team mates got through. Apollonia gave her a thumbs up and turned to her blonde friend. "Are you okay? Those guys didn't rough you up too badly, right?" She asked in a voice full of concern.

"I might have a bruise later on but I'm alright." Elsa smiled at Apollonia. She noticed that the brunette was shorter. Maybe an inch or two below Anna's height. How she didn't notice the height difference was beyond Elsa but she thought it was kind . . . cute. Apollonia was a strong young woman but her height made her look fragile. "Well if you'd like, I could take you to get that checked out at the medical ward." Apollonia offered. As much as Elsa wanted to let the younger girl take her away from this violent game, she wouldn't feel right about walking away from the game unfinished. It was like leaving a desk full of unread documents behind. So she turned the offer down saying she could power through.

Apollonia did feel a bit guilty about leaving Elsa to fight by herself so she lead the blonde up to a secluded hill on their team's territory. They sat in comfortable silence as they watched the moon light reflect on the lake's surface. Elsa had already taken off her mask and snuck a few glances at Apollonia after she removed the piece of fabric from her eyes. "You know, despite the fact that I was nearly trampled by some teenagers, I had a pretty good time playing." Elsa said, breaking the silence. Apollonia smiled, "I'm glad. I was kind worried that I had to look after you."

"Look after me?" Elsa asked, in a playful matter. "Are you saying that I can't take care of myself?"

"Don't get me wrong, you're a strong woman but you were raised in a castle with guards looking after your every move." Apollonia bumped her elbow with Elsa's arm. The blonde laughed and gave a playful push to the Italian girl. Apollonia planned to push back but Elsa grabbed her hand and stopped the girl from giving the shove. The younger girl raised her other hand but that was caught too. "I'm not letting go until you promise you won't shove back." Elsa teased. The brunette reluctantly agreed but tackled the Snow Queen to the ground as her arms were released.

The younger girl held Elsa down and made the her apologize for pushing her. "Okay," Elsa sighed. "I'm sorry." Apollonia let the blonde go but only to be met with a blur of platinum locks and a new sudden weight on her body. Apollonia laughed whole heartily. "How do you always end up on top of me?" She asked. Elsa shrugged as she began to laugh. The blonde's laughter soon died down as she noticed how beautiful Apollonia looked under the moon light and shining stars. _'Stop it! She's with your sister!'_ Oh screw it. The blonde dipped her head down met her lips with the brunette's. A sudden spark shot down her spine by the contact of Apollonia's lips. Both girls moaned as their lips moved in rhythm and their arms wrapped around each other. This was Elsa's first kiss and she never thought about it much before but she was thankful that she was sharing it with Apollonia. She felt a little bold as she reached up and held the brunette's head as her other arm was wrapped around Apollonia's lower back. Elsa gently licked on the younger girl's lower lip, asking for entrance, which was quickly granted. Tongues fought for dominance but Elsa ended up winning as she took over, making Apollonia moan. She didn't care if Apollonia was with her sister, the brunette was hers now and she would bet anything that Anna never came close to a kiss this intense with the Italian beauty.

They broke apart in a desperate need for air. Elsa, still on top, rested her forehead on Apollonia's. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that." Elsa said, leaning in for another kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

**This is a pretty short chapter and I thought I should about how Arendelle has been doing since Anna and Elsa were gone. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen, just my own characters.**

Arendelle was in denial. Everyone in the kingdom refused to believe that the remaining members of the royal family had gone missing. After Queen Elsa and Princess Anna's disappearance the kingdom was in havoc and the counsel men set the guards out into the woods to search for the two missing girls, believing that they were kidnapped. Many village men volunteered, as well as Kristoff, to help the search party while the servants of the castle were grieving over their disappearance. Two particular servants still had high hopes that the girls would turn up soon. Kai and Gerda were the first to notice that the sisters were not in their rooms the morning after they had done the spell(without anyone's knowledge of course). They dismissed it and thought that they were taking stroll through the village or the royal gardens before they had to sit through a day full of meetings. Kai presumed that Anna had convinced Elsa to go with her early in the morning. Anna being the ever caring little sister, would be presumed that she had either talked her older sister into it or dragged Elsa along without giving her choice.

But then hours passed and they immediately informed the guards. Some believed that they ran away and fled to another kingdom but others weren't convinced that they would just get up and leave. Especially since they had no reason to. Queen Elsa had many things to finish and work on but she had Anna and the royal council to take some of the work off her hands. Anna had no reason either, her life had certainly improved since the great thaw of Arendelle. Her relationship with her older improved, she made some friends and she loved visiting the village whenever the weather was nice. Some people questioned if the princess wasn't entirely pleased with her friendship with the royal ice master and deliverer, thinking that she wanted something more with the young man. Many thought that she couldn't take the heart ache, so she fled with the queen right beside her. People made up endless reasons as to why the sisters would flee but many were worried about who would run the kingdom.

Since Queen Elsa wasn't married and had no children and her sister was presumed to be with her, the council had called to the girls' only remaining family members in Corona. The kingdom had sent Rapunzel and her husband, Eugene, to care for Arendelle while they searched for the queen and princess. Gerda was worried sick and often lost hours of sleep due to the whole situation while Kai tended to Rapunzel and Eugene as much as he could so he could distract himself. The two servants cared for Elsa and Anna deeply and were like a second set of parents to them their whole lives. They were there when the girls were born, when they said their first words, took their first steps and even helped Anna clean up her mess when the red head had crashed into one the suits of armor in the castle's hallway. They were there for many important things in both of their lives and they hoped Elsa and Anna were alright, where ever they were.

Gerda was getting ready for bed and knelt beside the dresser in her room, preparing for another prayer. Yes, she has been praying for the girls to be safe and to be protected ever since their disappearance. "Dear Lord," she said in sorrow, "listen to my prayers. Please, look after those girls. Protect them when they need it the most." After repeating it, she stood and climbed onto the mattress as she knew that the night would be another sleepless one. She sighed and turned on her side as she watched the dull white color on the bedroom wall be lit by the moon's light.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm pretty sure some of you have or will notice that I changed the story into a crossover one because I looked at the previous chapters and noticed that similarities were too much so I decided to change it. Looking back at it now, I feel pretty damn stupid to be honest and I will be making some changes to the chapters.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: So sorry about the wait! But I haven't abandoned this story and it's no where near finished. Enjoy!**

Two weeks.

That's how long it took for Anna and Apollonia to begin to have problems in their relationship. At first it started out with bickering that didn't mean anything. Then it quickly escalated to full on screaming matches between the two girls. Of course, Apollonia ,nor has Elsa, told anyone about their kiss on the night of the capture the flag game. Or about the many others they shared in dark corners of the cabin or in the confinement of their rooms when everyone was asleep.

"YOU'RE ACTING SO SELFISH! HOW COULD NOT WANT TO GO?" Anna yelled from her upstairs room. She was alone with Apollonia and they were having another one of their screaming matches. Their room mates didn't want anything to do with it so they stayed down at the living room, trying to distract themselves from the screaming, even though it was extremely difficult.

"OH I DON'T KNOW. MAYBE BECAUSE WE'VE LOOKED AT THE STUPID STARS FOR THE PAST TWO DAYS AND I'M GETTING SICK OF IT!" Apollonia screamed. Elsa cringed when she heard her voice. She wasn't used to hearing Apollonia's gentle voice being used to yell at anybody.

"OH! SO NOW YOU'RE SAYING I'M BORING?"

"That's not what I meant, Anna! Don't twist my own words just to make me look like the bad guy!" The Italian girl's voice was lowered and the girls were grateful.

"_Hell_ has to be just like this." Becca mumbled, rubbing her temples. Her room mates mumbled and nodded in agreement.

"Out of all the days they have to argue. . . they just _had_ to pick our _only_ day off!" Victoria huffed in exhaustion.

More screams came from the young women as their argument skyrocketed to an even bigger screaming match. Nicole, Victoria and Becca had enough of all the nonsense so they felt the cabin, saying they would go insane if they had to listen to another argument. Elsa stayed behind and went to her room and waited for the fight to end. "Well when you're ready to apologize to me, I'll be at the lake!" Anna yelled, going down the stairs with a pair of sneakers in her hands.

"Why do I have to apologize? You're the one who's taking this thing too seriously!" Apollonia emerged from the red head's room and watched her girlfriend leave. Sighing, she went straight to Elsa's room and was greeted with the blonde sitting on the edge of her bed with a seductive smile plastered on her face. Whenever Apollonia and Anna had a fight, they would always separate. Anna would usually head to the lake or the woods and Apollonia would go to Elsa's awaiting arms and lips.

They were in a heap of kisses and moans. Hands roaming over each other's bodies and tongues pressed together as they laid on the blonde's bed. Elsa was always the dominant one so she liked being on top of her raven haired lover. As much as she loved her "private meetings" with Apollonia, Elsa wanted to ask questions involving the night of the capture the flag game. She was especially concerned about this "list" the young man from the opposing team mentioned. What exactly was it? A piece of paper with the names of well equipped trainees? A list of names with people who supposed get an award? What the hell was it? The blonde couldn't take this. She pulled away, earning a whimper of protest from Apollonia. "What is the list?" Elsa asked suddenly. The brunette took a moment to register what the blonde had asked but understood when she repeated.

"Oh . . . that's not important. Let's just get back to what we were doing." Apollonia lifted her head to meet Elsa's lips but the blonde sat up and moved away from the younger girl.

"Apollonia," Elsa said, "I know when you're trying to hide something so what is it?"

"It's nothing you should worry about. It's a camp thing and you wouldn't understand."

Elsa looked at the brunette dead in the eyes with a serious look in her own blue orbs. "What's so complicated about it? It seemed very important to those campers and to you as well. So what is it?"

"I'm not sure I can tell you," Apollonia sighed. "Only campers and counselors are supposed to know what the _List_ is but those stupid campers let it slip."

Elsa was a lot more interested now. "Why can't I know?"

"Because you're not an official Camp Half-Blood member. I'm sorry Elsa, but I just can't tell you."

"Alright, then," Elsa said, "then I guess I'll just find another way to get it out of you." Before Apollonia could question her blonde mistress, Elsa pounced on the younger girl and attacked her lips. Soon enough Apollonia asked for entrance to Elsa's mouth but the blonde refused. "Not until you tell me . . ." Elsa said, kissing down Apollonia's neck. The blonde sucked on the sensitive part that made the younger woman moan and writhe in pleasure. Oh, how the Snow Queen loved seeing the brunette squirm by her own actions.

"Y'know if you keep sucking you'll leave a mark." Apollonia managed to gasp out between her moans. The statement only made Elsa suck and nibble a little harder. "All of this just because I won't tell you?"

"Mhm,"

"You're just giving me a lot of pleasure so maybe I shouldn't tell you a lot of things." Apollonia squealed in a slight pain when Elsa took a good bite on the most sensitive place on her neck. And the young queen held on with her pearly whites until Apollonia caved in.

The blonde sat up with a satisfied smirk and watched as Apollonia rubbed the ,now tender, love bite. Her smirk only widened when she heard the brunette cuss under her breath. "The _List_ is a program, that was recently created by Mr. D and Chiron, to determine who is ready to join their parents in Olympus."

Elsa narrowed her blue eyes in question. Apollonia went on to say, "Meaning that if your name isn't registered into the program, then you can't leave to join the gods unless you are claimed or invited."

"And if you do land in the program?" Elsa asked.

"Then you have the choice to either go to Olympus and live in the mortal world or you can stay as a year round camper and work as a counselor." Apollonia shrugged her shoulders as if it the simplest thing.

"Is that why campers that are older are still here?"

"Well, if Mr. D believes they're old or responsible enough to live a normal life without attracting too much attention to themselves then they can leave. But until he makes that decision, they have to stay and learn how to protect themselves."

* * *

Apollonia's cellphone rang on her nightstand when she was covering Elsa's love bites on her neck. She barrowed some make up from Becca but her friend raised a questionable eyebrow when she wanted to ask why she needed water proof make up. The brunette stopped her friend by saying, "no questions asked," at the end of her request. Becca reluctantly handed over the cover up but still gave Apollonia strange looks.

"Hello?" The Italian girl spoke into the cellphone.

"Apollonia," her father's strong voice came out of the speaker. The young woman was a bit taken back. She wasn't expecting anyone from her family to call during the beginning of the summer. "Your mother wants to know if you and your friends will be coming home for your birthday next week." The man said.

"Oh, right. Yeah dad, we're be there and I made some new friends I'd everyone to meet." Apollonia said.

"A new boyfriend, perhaps?" Her father asked with a great deal of hope in his voice. _'Oh, if only you knew, dad . . . if only you knew.'_ She wasn't proud of it, but Apollonia's family wasn't aware that she was bisexual. Or that she already had a girlfriend. She never spoke about her sexuality because she knew how closed minded her parents were. If they knew, who knows how they'd react. The brunette didn't even want to know what her siblings would do or say to her. That was a nightmare she never wanted to have.

"No dad, their _girls._"

She heard her father sigh and say a farewell before hanging up.

BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!

A fist colliding with the wooden door made the Italian girl drop her phone. She opened the door to find Becca dressed in her capture the flag armour but without the black and blue mask. Before Apollonia could ask why she was in such a way Becca interrupted saying, "Get your armour, the camp's under attack." Then ran out the cabin without further explanation.

* * *

"Jesus Christ," Apollonia whispered under her breath as she saw the damage done to the beloved camp. Many of the cabins were burned to ashes by fierce blue fames, twelve year old campers ran around the camp trying to find some sort of shelter, the oldest members fought against the attackers with any weapon they could get their hands on. There were large objects flying through the skies at such great speeds. When one of the creators flew past Apollonia, a large series of scrapes were made against the metal protecting her stomach. She reached down and felt the curly, metallic peels of the metal that hung off the deep scratches and scratches formed on her armour. What on earth could do that? The sounds of glass being shattered made the young woman turn her head to the mess hall. It was over run by . . . lions? No. They were too big to be regular lions and she was certain that lions didn't have black and red fur.

The over grown lions had to be at least seven feet tall and eleven feet long. Their black manes had streaks of red running through it and moved as slick and lethal as the animal it was on. Their paws looked to have been to be strong and big enough to crush a person's head under its weight. The face of the lion was the color of pure black but it's eyes were a neon blue and they seemed to have glowed under the harsh light of the summer sun and there were at least ten to fifteen of them in that building. To anyone else they would've looked like an ugly and horrific version of a lion that came from a child's mind. But to Apollonia, they were almost enchanting and she didn't know why she thought they appealing.

_"ROAR!" _Apollonia turned to her left and came face to face with one of the many lion like creatures attacking the camp. It's shining blue orbs watched the brunette with so much malice that it was enough to make her quiver in her skin. It watched her and waited for Apollonia to make a move but she only stood in a battle stance with her arms at her sides, elbows bent and her left leg bent in front of her as her other leg was out stretched to her right. If she could get the lion to turn away from her, even if it was just for two mere seconds, then she could burn the strange animal to a crisp by summoning her fire through her finger tips. But how could she get it to turn away?

"Hey, fur ball!" A silky female voice yelled from the side.

The lion turned its gigantic head to the source and it's glowing eyes landed on Elsa. She was wearing her armour too and carried her shield and sword as well. "What, are you too stupid to attack!" She threw a snow ball and it landed on the lion's eye. It roared in frustration as it shook the remains of the snow ball off. It charged toward the blonde and opened its mouth to reveal a glowing ball of fire forming. It was the same color of its eyes and it grew more and more as the lion came closer to Elsa. Right as the ball of flames was about to be fired, Elsa raised her arms to the creator and kept the lion back as the Snow Queen kept threw a gust of frost from the palms of her hands. The icy winds were as strong as the winds as a tornado and it certainly kept the creature back but it didn't freeze.

Apollonia was still in shock as she watched her blonde lover stand up to such a large creature. The brunette wasted to time as she pulled her sword out of the scabbard that was latched on her back and ran full speed to the black creator. It was still struggling to get through Elsa's icy powers. Apollonia pulled her sword back and made a clean swipe down the lion's neck. The body had fallen and stopped running against the tornado like winds and Elsa ceased her powers as she saw the now headless body fall on the ground with a thud. The sight should've appalled Elsa to no end but she wasn't. She stared at Apollonia in amazement as the brunette stood straight with her silver sword clasped in her hand. Blood dripped off the blade and a few drops ran down to the handle. "Nice cut." Elsa commented. She heard a quiet thanks from the brunette before she grabbed Elsa's hand and ran to find shelter.

The camp's emergency alarm was finally set off as the two girls hid behind the auditorium. "What do we do?" Elsa asked.

"_We _don't do anything. You're staying here, I have to protect the camp." Apollonia said. She stood up and made a move to run but the blonde had held onto her arm.

"You can't do this by yourself. I'm going, too!"

"I'm not by myself. My friends are out there, fighting to keep this place standing."

"_Apollonia, I'm coming with_ you, like it or not." Elsa let the brunette's arm go but she didn't let her gaze soften at the hazel eyes.

"Fine," Apollonia said. "you look for Anna and head back here and wait for me to arrive."

"What will you do?"

"I'm going to look for my friends. Please, be careful, Elsa." The blonde leaned down and pressed her lips to Apollonia's and held the brunette close against her. She released the younger girl and headed to the lake and kept herself hidden in the woods.

Apollonia watched as Elsa disappeared into the depths of the wilderness and started to wonder if she was truly ready to fight in an such intense battle. _'She'll be fine. She knows how to handle a sword and she's been improving on her control over her powers.'_ She wanted to believe that Elsa would be ready but deep down inside she knew the Snow Queen didn't have enough training. Apollonia quickly turned on her heels and ran to where the blonde headed but stopped when she heard an unhuman screech. She looked to the smoke ridden skies and saw large objects circling over her head. Scaly skin, long spike covered scale, long slithery neck with a large head with jagged teeth and cat eyes. _'Dragons.'_ She thought.

Without hesitating, she ran to the pegasi stables and did whatever she could to dodge and duck every fireball the dragons blew at her. Apollonia did have the ability to summon and control fire but that just meant that she couldn't be burned by _her_ fire, not one of a dragon. She lunged toward the open door but a ball of fire caught her leg and quickly traveled to her thigh. She discarded her leg's armor and threw some snow over it to stop the fire from spreading onto the stables. The pegasi stomped their hooves and bucked against the stable walls as they were startled by the commotion. The young woman calmed them down and brought out the strongest looking Pegasus she could find and flew took the skies, ready to fight and protect.

As Apollonia and her Pegasus soared through the skies, she looked below and searched for any campers that could be roaming the camp aimlessly. Her landed on a limping figure trying their best to hide under a fallen cabin for protection. She directed her Pegasus to the figure and found that it wasn't one person, it was two. It was Becca with unconscious Victoria on her back. Once Apollonia had landed on the ground, he rushed to her injured friends and helped Becca pull Victoria on the Pegasus's back. "What happened to you?" Becca asked Apollonia. The Italian girl gave her friend a skeptical look.

"Happened to me? I just avoided being barbequed by a dragon! What happened to _you?_ And where's Nicole?"

"Those oversized cats attacked us when we tried to rally up all the archers, but then the lions swooped down and started firing blue fire at us! Tori and I ran for shelter but Nicole led everyone the other direction. We lost them in the smoke and I think Tori passed out by all the shock." Becca's leg had a big ugly bruise that started on her thigh and ended on her ankle. The bruise was a mixture of purple and black and her bone was visibly sticking out against the skin. Apollonia winced at it and helped her friend on the Pegasus.

"Did you happen to see Anna?" Apollonia asked, securing her friend on the magical creature's back.

"I think I saw her by the lake-"

"You _think?_! What do you mean you _think?_"

"Well I'm sorry but your girlfriend was the last person on my mind when I was trying to get myself out alive!"

Apollonia groaned and ran a hand through her black locks. "Ok, just get Tori somewhere safe. I'm going to look for Anna and Elsa."

Before Becca could protest, her friend ran into the woods with her bronze sword in her hand.

* * *

While heavily breathing and walking as slowly as she could Elsa led Anna to the only safe looking cabin they could find. Anna was visibly trembling and clung onto her older sister's arm for dear life as she looked out for any unwelcomed monsters. She felt like a child, depending on someone to protect her while she hid behind her savior. _'How could I be so stupid?'_ She thought. _'Abby was right. I make everything into a big deal and storm off as soon as I get the chance. Why do I always have to act like a child? I'm almost nineteen and _I'm _the one acts like the responsible one. That'll change as soon as Elsa and I get out of this mess. Then I'll apologize to Abby and make up for all the stupid things I've done.' _

Elsa opened the cabin door and rushed inside when she heard a blood curdling roar off in the distance. While the cabin was empty of any other people there were many beds and large boxes stored inside. The sisters quickly started to barricade the door with all of the heavy objects and soon stepped away when they were certain nothing could get through. "Elsa?"

The blonde turned to Anna. "We are getting out of here alive, right?" There was her child-like behavior the princess was known for.

"Of course we are. We just have to be ready to fight." Elsa reassured. The Snow Queen knew Anna was a young adult but she was still her baby sister and she was going to protect her. No matter what.

They waited and heard nothing. Assuming the worst was over, Elsa slowly started to take apart their barrier. One box after another and soon the wooden door was all that was left between her and Anna and the outside. Slowly reaching for the door knob, Elsa's pale hand started to tremble as she flicked her wrist and cracked the door open. She poked her head through the small opening and looked around. _'It looks safe.'_ She lifted her gaze._ 'There's nothing flying in the skies.' _Opening the door all the way, she saw nothing pop out or heard anything. Elsa turned to Anna and gave a calm smile. "I think we can-"

_"ROAR!" _

The blonde snapped her attention to the outside and was greeted by another large lion. _'Why do all these things look the same?' _Elsa thought. The lion stalked its way inside the cabin and Elsa slowly drew her sword, never taking her eyes off the monster. "Elsa, what do we do?" Anna whispered, hiding behind her older sister. The redhead heard a crackling noise and looked down to see Elsa had formed a sword out of ice. Without further explanation, Anna grasped the sword, swallowed the lump in her throat and stepped out of Elsa's shadow. The lion didn't seem to be fazed by the sudden appearance of the redhead as it continued to stalk to the sisters. Anna started to lose control of her breathing as the monster came closer and closer.

The lion opened its mouth and formed a blue fireball, then it released the blast. Before Elsa could throw a barrier up, a thick wall of stone shot out of the cabin's floor and completely blocked the blast. The sisters heard a loud scuffle outside of the stone wall that consisted of roars and fire blasts. Then it all went silent. After a few minutes of silence the wall slowly started to dissolve and go back into the earth. Elsa looked over the cloud of dust that the wall felt behind and saw-"Abby!" Anna ran to her girlfriend, who was holding her blood covered sword, and gave her a the most passionate kiss she could muster. Elsa stood and impatiently waited for Anna to finish but her jealousy took over her better judgment. She loudly cleared her throat which made the girls break apart.

Apollonia went over and hugged the blonde, ignoring the shocked looks by both the girls.

"Let's get out of here." Apollonia mumbled and left the cabin.

* * *

The medical ward was, surprisingly, almost empty. Despite the damage done on the camp, there was only less than a handful of people who were injured. The worst injury the doctors had seen that day was Becca's broken leg. The young woman was disappointed that she would miss out on most of the celebration party her friends were throwing outside of camp. Mr. D gave permission to the older and less injured campers to go as long as they didn't come back drunk and disoriented. He gave Becca permission to go as long the doctors gave the go ahead. They agreed, but they gave Becca a wheelchair and a full leg cast. As for Nicole, they discovered that she and the group of campers hid in the woods until it was safe.

"This sucks!" Becca yelled. She and her friends were throwing the celebration party at Apollonia's family vacation home that was near the coast of New York. "How am I supposed to teach Elsa and Anna how to twerk if I'm in _this?" _Her Italian friend stopped in her tracks. _'Elsa and Anna . . . twerking. That'd be interesting but they're too innocent.' _Apollonia thought.

"You are _not _teaching my girlfriend and her sister how to twerk!." Apollonia said, setting her friend in the living room.

"Fine, but it's your loss. I think seeing those two shake their butts would've been pretty interesting." Becca teased.

"Whatever." Apollonia scoffed.

Hours later, campers sixteen and older came to the party, ready to drink away their worries. Apollonia had no idea how her friends got a hold of alcohol but they managed to bring kegs, liquor, beer and _shot glasses._ No matter how, everyone did seem to appreciate the alcohol, especially Elsa. While she desperately wanted to hug Apollonia and shower her in kisses as a thanks for saving her, but she couldn't. Because she was with Anna at the moment and it seemed that the poor girl couldn't shake the redhead off her. The couple was sitting on the living room couch while Anna was snuggled against Apollonia's arm. The blonde sighed and sipped at her drink as she stood up and walked outside. She needed some fresh air.

As the Snow Queen was enjoying the warm summer breeze in the outdoor chair, she heard the squeaking of wheels coming closer and greeted her temporarily handicapped friend. "Hello, Becca."

"Hey, Blondie." Her wheelchair stopped besides Elsa's seat. "What are you doing out here?"

Elsa shrugged. "Oh, just thinking about all the things that are wrong with me."

"Why are you doing that?"

Elsa didn't know if it was the alcohol speaking or the desperate need to get all the pressure off her shoulders, but the next thing she knew she was breaking down in front of her room mate. Becca didn't know what was wrong but she wrapped her arms around the sobbing blonde and tried to calm her down. Eventually when Elsa managed to stop herself, she wiped her eyes and apologized for her sudden break down. "I'm sorry," Elsa sniffed. "It's just that . . . I don't know what's wrong with me. I've been sneaking around with a girl who I really like but she's probably too embarrassed to say that we're together because she has a perfect life with perfect friends and I'm just her dirty little secret. But that's not the worst part, I might be falling in love with this girl and she is probably just using me for a good time." Elsa then broke into tears again.

Becca remained silent as she tried to form the right words to comfort the blonde. After all, it wasn't every day she had to comfort a crying drunken girl. But then she thought back to what Elsa had told her and realized that Elsa probably wasn't planning to fall for the girl. Maybe this was the closest thing Elsa had to a relationship, considering she was a queen and had to wait until a potential suitor would come along and propose. Then Becca knew exactly what to say to comfort the girl.

"Then she doesn't deserve you." Becca said.

Elsa looked at Becca with an astonished expression. "Why would you say . . ."

"Elsa, if this girl is too stupid to appreciate what she has with you, then you are too good for this girl. You don't deserve this and you know it. You deserve to be with someone who would introduce you to everyone she knows and introduce you as her girlfriend, with _pride."_

Elsa humorlessly laughed. "Like who?"

"I don't know, someone . . ." Becca paused to chuckle. "I guess someone like Apollonia but she's dating your sister." Just the mention of the name broke Elsa's heart into smaller pieces. Why did she have to fall in love with a girl who was with her _sister? _Sensing her discomfort, Becca went back inside saying she was getting Elsa another drink. After Becca returned with two cups, Elsa's memory blacked out.

* * *

The morning sun peaked through the window of one of the guest bedrooms in the house. Elsa uncovered her face but immediately regretted her decision when the light practically blinded her vision. She looked around and tried to piece together the events of last night. '_How the hell did I end up here?'_ She thought, bringing her hands up to message her temples. She was sore and felt sweat stuck onto her body.

Suddenly she heard a groan beside her and Elsa froze. _'What happened last night?'_ She slowly turned and saw a big lump under the covers. Then she saw hair. _Black hair_. The blonde removed the sheets and saw the sleeping form of . . . _Becca?_

_'What the hell did I do?!'_


	14. Chapter 14

Struggling to control her breathing, Elsa was repeatedly denying what she had done with _Becca. _Apollonia's _best friend._ She tried to find some kind of evidence that didn't confirm her fears, anything really. But she found nothing. Clothes were carelessly tossed on the floor, Becca's wheelchair was in one corner of the room, they were both _naked._ It was no use denying it, the evidence was right in front of her. Elsa had sex with Becca. Not only that but she lost her virginity to this girl who _wasn't _Apollonia.

_'Oh god, what am I going to do?! I don't have any feelings for Becca! I didn't even want to do this!' _Elsa thought.

She got out the bed and slipped on her clothes. She tried to fix her wild sex hair but it wasn't allowing her to tame it. Her blonde locks were tangled in a heaping mess, sticking out in different directions while also standing on her head. Elsa gave up her losing battle with her hair and let it be as she ran out the room and down the stairs. She heard humming and a few lyrics being sung that were coming from the kitchen. Elsa immediately recognized the voice and went up the stairs to avoid Apollonia. Without thinking, the blonde ran into the room she shared with Becca and walked in on the younger woman getting dressed.

"Whoa Elsa, I know we had a good time, but I'm too tired for round two." Becca teased, making Elsa send a glare her way. That certainly trumped any little hope Elsa had. Despite all the clear evidence, she still hoped she didn't really sleep with Becca.

"Becca," Elsa said. The brunette turned her head. "Did we really . . . ?"

"Fuck? Have sex? Made the bed rock? What you want to call it, we certainly did it." Becca said. She finished getting dressed and asked Elsa to push her wheelchair over to the bed. "Thanks." Becca said, settling herself in the chair.

The younger woman rolled herself out of the room and, to Elsa's surprise, slid herself down an icy slope that looked to be something of Elsa's powers. That must've been how she got Becca to the second floor.

"Morning Elsa." The blonde jumped at the new voice behind her but calmed herself when she just saw Victoria give her a friendly smile. The younger girl was still in her pajamas and was now chucking upon seeing Elsa's crazy hair. She left the wide eyed blonde standing int the hallway. With having no intention on seeing Apollonia, Elsa walked to her own guest room and retrieved some fresh clothes before stepping into the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

Victoria was helping Apollonia make breakfast for everyone. While they were talking about their previous night, Becca rolled in with the most satisfied grin. She greeted her friends as she rolled around the tall counter to get herself something to drink. "Why are you so happy?" Apollonia asked her friend.

Becca's grin grew. "No reason. I just had the most amazing night with a certain someone."

"What did you do last night?" Victoria asked.

"Oh you know, just drank some beer, talked to a few friends and I FUCKED ELSA LAST NIGHT!" Becca through her arms up in victory.

Victoria's jaw dropped but she soon grinned at Becca and gave her a high five in approval. "You lucky bastard! I can't believe you slept with her! No homo or anything, but Elsa's hot!" Victoria said. Becca nodded with her smile still on her face.

Apollonia kept a fake smile as she listened to her friends make sexual comments about the woman who was supposed to be hers. When asked about what she thought, Apollonia forced her fake smile to grow as she raised her hand, not to slap her best friend, but to give her a high five as well. "That's . . . that's . . . great, Becca," she said through clenched teeth. Her hand came in contact with her friend's. "Yeah! You fucked my girlfriend's sister! That's awesome!" Apollonia's jaw ached and her fist itched to form into a fist. It took all her will power to not lunch her best friend in the face and knowing she wouldn't be able to hold her anger any longer, she exused herself and left to go outside. She yelled over her shoulders and said that she would be outside for a while and that she needed to talk to Elsa.

On the way to the back door, Apollonia grabbed a small television that was placed in a small room and a bat. Once she was out of ear shot, she threw the small TV on the ground and started to beat it with the aluminum bat. With every swing she took she imagined her best friend and Elsa in her _home! In the bedroom where guests sleep! Where her small nephews play with their toys! _How could they?! She actually cared about Elsa and she gets _this?! _

Apollonia swung harder and harder and ignored the aching pain in her arms as she broke the small television into smaller pieces until there was practically nothing remaining.

"Apollonia?"

She stopped and snapped her attention to the nervous looking blonde who was wringing her hands. The brunette threw the bat away and fully turned her body to Elsa. "Victoria said you wanted to talk to me?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, I do. I want to ask you a question, actually." Apollonia said. When Elsa nodded she continued. "I want to know why the hell did you fuck my best friend!" She yelled.

The blonde winced at Apollonia's harsh tone. "It was a mistake and I was drinking last night. It didn't mean anything!"

"Oh really?" The brunette scoffed. "If it was a 'mistake' then why did you let _Becca _ take your virginity?!"

"I was drunk!"

"You betrayed my trust!_" _

"Don't you dare talk about betrayal, Apollonia!" Elsa yelled, her face turning red. "You are with Anna! Yet you are sneaking around with me, pretending we have a relationship!"

"I NEVER HAD SEX ANNA! I wanted to save myself for you!"

Both girls went silent. The only noise between them was the whistling of the wind. They stared at each other for minutes and didn't mutter a single word. When Victoria called them in for breakfast Apollonia retrieved her bat and left Elsa behind as she walked back to her family's vacation home.

Was it true, though? Was Apollonia actually saving herself so she could give herself to Elsa? Hell, even if she was telling the truth, she was probably going to take it back and give her innocence to Anna, probably just to spite the blonde. _'God, I say I'm falling in love with Apollonia but I turn around and sleep with her friend and yell at her.' _Elsa thought. She didn't go in and joined the rest. Instead she roamed around the house's back yard for a few minutes before her hunger got the best of her. When she stepped inside the kitchen it was empty of anyone and made herself something to eat. The blonde thought about what was to happen next. Surely Apollonia would stay with Anna but where would that leave Elsa? Alone and lonely? Sure, she could try something with Becca but they didn't have a connection. All they had between them was a drunken night filled with tears and lust.

No . . . Elsa still wanted Apollonia but she didn't want be the brunette's dirty little secret. She wanted something more.

* * *

"Abby?"

The brunette didn't bother to take her gaze away from her large bedroom window as Anna stepped closer to her. The redhead met up with everyone while they were eating breakfast and she was told about Becca's night with her sister. It surprised Anna that Elsa slept with someone but was also happy because it might've meant that her older sister would have someone to care for her.

She was worried about her girlfriend though. Apollonia stood straight and stiff as her arms were folded across her chest. Her face was blank of any emotions and her usual lively eyes were cold and hard. Anna stepped closer and wrapped her arms around Apollonia's waist and she placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked.

Apollonia said nothing as she stepped out of Anna's embrace and moved to the side and away from her. The gesture pained Anna and all she wanted to do was ask what she did wrong. But she didn't do anything and that's what irritated her about her girlfriend's behavior.

"My birthday is next week," Apollonia said, "and I wanted to invite you and Elsa to my house."

Anna was a little taken back. Abby was acting cold and distant a while ago and now she was inviting Anna to her house? What the hell was going on today?

"I'd love to!" Anna beamed. She was still weirded out but she just wanted to spend some time with Apollonia.

"Since you're coming, you have to know that we can't act like a couple around my family." The brunette said. "My parents are very old fashioned and so are my siblings. If they knew about us, I'd be a disgrace to the family. You understand don't you?"

"But you're their daughter and sister! They can't do that!"

"They can and they will. _If _they found out. Just keep your distance and we'll be fine."

Anna didn't want to keep her distance! She wanted to spend time with Apollonia and show her the love and compassion she's been missing. But she also didn't want to be the reason why Apollonia would be disowned by her family. Sighing, Anna agreed and stepped closer to her girlfriend to hug her. The brunette half heartily hugged back but let her arms fall limp at her sides after a few seconds.

* * *

The girls soon returned to their beloved camp and the week seemed to have passed by agonizingly slow. Elsa acted strange around her sister and Becca while she tried to get Apollonia to talk to her. The brunette was incredibly stubborn and refused to speak with Elsa, saying she couldn't even look at the blonde without feeling the pain of her heart being shattered.

It wasn't easier for Apollonia either. She pretended she was happy with Anna and put on a fake smile and laughed while Becca made sexual jokes about her night with Elsa. She wished her best friend would shut up about that but she couldn't say it out loud without looking suspicious. But as the weekend rolled around, she has never been so thankful to be away from the camp and just spend time with her family. She wanted to see how much her siblings' children have grown, how much her brothers would tease and joke with her. She was even looking forward to having her father give her one of his speeches about how she needed to find a young man to marry, even though she didn't want a man. Her mother would probably treat her like a small child, as she always did whenever Apollonia visited for her birthday. _'Thank god I get three days away.' _She thought while packing her clothes.

The soon to be birthday girl arrived at her Staten Island home with her friends the afternoon before her birthday. Apollonia's childhood home was quite large with the vast landscape that was her backyard. The mansion reminded Elsa and Anna of the castle they were raised in. They missed Arendelle greatly and wished they knew how the kingdom was doing or who was looking after things.

*"Il mio piccolo petardo!"

Everyone turned their attention toward the entrance of the mansion as four grown men and two women rushed to Apollonia, who stood idly by as she held her duffle bag on her shoulder. The youngest man picked up the brunette and spun her around as she screamed in delight as the others playfully scolded the man to put the young girl down.

"That's Abby's family," Becca said, "they're always happy to see her." Nicole and Victoria murmured in agreement as they watched the family embrace their youngest. Then seven children ran out of the house yelling in excitement. Apollonia's face immediately lit up at the kids and opened her arms as the one of the youngest boys ran ahead of everyone else and jumped into his aunt's arms. "We missed you!" The little boy proclaimed as he wrapped his little arms around Apollonia's neck. The other children hugged the brunette's legs and thighs as they were too short to reach anything higher.

"I missed you, too!" Apollonia smiled.

Elsa and Anna smiled at how much the brunette's family shared their love with the girl. Anna found it hard to believe that the family would disown Apollonia if they found out about her sexuality. How could they if they looked like the perfect family? Finally, when the love fest was over, Apollonia introduced her friends to her family and it seemed no one suspected anything romantic between her and Anna. Apollonia's mother, Marie, introduced herself and the rest of her children to Elsa and Anna. The sisters even met the nieces and nephews, who were small kids. The oldest was a seven year old boy while the others were six, four and two years old. The girls adored the kids and gushed as the toddlers constantly begged for Apollonia's attention. The soon-to-be nineteen year old gave her nieces and nephews the attention they wanted by looking at any drawings they pushed in front of her, played any games they wanted and gave all of them a ride on her shoulders.

When the day started to grow old, Marie announced that the family will be throwing a party, well no it was more like a ball, the next day for Apollonia's birthday and that everyone was expected to wear something formal. The ladies a dress and the men a suit. Apollonia protested against it and said she just wanted a simple party but her mother said she already hired the decorators and invited the family's closest friends. _'Damnit mom, you never tell me anything.' _ There was also the issue of the girls not bringing a single dress but Marie said they should just go shopping in the city the next day.

Once Apollonia said her final good night she practically ran into her room and locked the door behind her. She heaved a big sigh and rubbed her tired eyes. It was a pretty long day and all she wanted to was take a shower and go to bed. She didn't care if Elsa was here or if her relationship with Anna was slowly falling apart, she just wanted some sleep. _'Anna doesn't deserve this. She needs someone who would love and treat her like the princess she is. Not someone like me.' _Oh god, she didn't even want to think about any of that. She just . . . she needed to do something that would make her feel like she was growing up. Something refreshing, a new change from the old Apollonia. Something . . . unexpected. And Apollonia knew exactly what she wanted. A smile spread across her lips as she planned to make that change the next day. She'd have to lie to her friends and lose them while they were in the city but she felt that she needed to do this. To help her start off with a clean slate. To help her forget about what Elsa did.

* * *

*"Il mio piccolo petardo!"= My little firecracker!


	15. Chapter 15

The neon green lights shined in Apollonia's face as she stood on one of the many streets near her home. She clutched her hand bag tightly and was starting to rethink her decision of ditching her friends and walking all the way to this tattoo parlor. Maybe this was a bad idea. She didn't know how her parents felt about tattoos and they might hate it. May she should just head back home and- _'No! I wanted a change and this is what I need! I have a enough money and I am a legal adult. Besides, I already know what I want.'_ Apollonia took a deep breathe and pulled the parlor's door open. There was no one in the red and black painted lobby but there was a huge secretary desk to her right with a bell on the surface. Ringing the bell about once or twice before she heard someone call out for her to wait. This was it, she was actually going to get a tattoo. On her arm no less. It was twelve thirty and her party was six and a half hours away.

"You have an appointment or just a walk in?"

Apollonia jumped in her skin by the new voice but she managed to keep her composure. She turned and saw a man with a couple tattoos on his bare arms which were shown off by his black t-shirt. He was removing a pair of latex gloves and moved toward the desk.

"Um, just a walk in. How much would a specific tattoo request cost?" Apollonia asked.

"Depends on what you want," he said, not looking up from the desk, "for me it usually takes three to four hours to complete a full tattoo, depending on the size. What were you thinking of getting?"

The Italian girl open her bag and pulled out a printed picture of a sugar skull and handed it to the man. It was a beautiful design and she thought it was perfect. The skull was white with some of the edges printed in a ocean blue color. The eye sockets were covered by cherry blossoms and some pedals of said flower were on the top edges of the jaw, chin and top of the scalp. Lavender swirls were on the forehead and they edged down until they centimeters away from the ridge of the nose. The gums were colored a light orange and two fully grown roses with one leaf on either sides were on both sides of the jaw.

The man looked slightly impressed by the choice. Usually he got girls who wanted something meaningless like the name of their lover or a butterfly, but this was a refreshing change. He gave a slight nod and led Apollonia to one of his colleague's work space.

* * *

Oh god it hurt. It hurt like a son of a bitch and whenever she moved her arm it hurt even more. Jesus, she starting to regret her decision. Apollonia finished getting her tattoo two hours ago and the pain beneath the bandages on her left arm was unspeakable. She knew it was going to hurt but she didn't expect it to be like a freshly sharpened knife shredding her skin in an agonizingly slow pace. The only bright side was that she had gotten the tattoo she wanted and now she just needed to face her friends and family. . . ok, so maybe the worst wasn't over. God only knows how they would react. Her parents and sister would probably chew her out and send her to her room like a child. Her brothers, well, knowing them they'd probably poke her bandages to see if it'll hurt or beg to see the tattoo. Becca and Nicole would probably slap the fresh tattoo and call Apollonia a dumbass for either getting it in the first place or for not taking one of them. Victoria and Anna would be shocked with her decision while Elsa would act cool and collected when in reality, would be disappointed or just not like her choice.

_'Well, it's too late to undo it, now. I already spent my five hundred dollars.' _

Apollonia didn't want to face anyone at the moment to she made a B-line to her room and did her best to cover her arm with the short sleeve of her t-shirt. Luckily she managed to duck behind some curtains and dodge a few people before they could notice her arm.

Taking a deep breath and stepping into her safe haven, she looked over to her clock and saw it was 4:15. _'Crap, where did Becca leave my dress?' _ She thought, eyes roaming her room. Knowing her friend very well, she most likely put her gown some place where she couldn't easily spot it. _'Maybe it's in my closet.' _

It was.

The gown Apollonia picked out was a simple white dress with a single strap over the left shoulder with little black and white rhinestones on the strap. It hugged her torso perfectly with a black beaded belt below her bust and it flowed freely below her hips. Her friends even convinced her to by matching high heels, even though she hasn't worn a single pair in years. It was a very simple, not at all extreme, outfit that she knew her mother would approve of. She slipped the comfortable gown over her head and zipped herself up.

The brunette headed toward her personal bathroom and washed her face before applying very little make up and fixing her hair. _'New age, new hair style.' _She thought. Apollonia reached into one drawer and pulled out a brand new curling wand, still in its box, and ripped open the top. Letting it heat up, she started brushing through her hair and eyed her bandage. The tattoo artist did say to leave it for two to seven hours but it was finished three hours before. Not wanting to risk anything, she felt the wraps alone and picked up the curling wand.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Abby! Open the door!"

_Becca._

"It is open!" Apollonia said, curling her black locks.

Her energetic friend burst through the door in her own dress. Becca didn't get a gown because she said will, "face plant so much that she will give herself a nose bleed." Apollonia didn't doubt this for a second and helped her best friend pick out a nice dress that ended just above her knee.

Becca stopped at the door frame of the bathroom and stared at her friend. Apollonia felt her intense gaze and stopped her curling. "What?" She asked.

Becca pointed at the bandaged arm. "What the hell is that?"

_'Oh shit.' _"Uh . . . I cut my arm."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying!"

"Abby I swear to god, if you don't tell me what's on your arm I _will_ call everyone in here to hold you down while I cut those bandages open!" Becca yelled.

Apollonia fell silent. Becca wasn't one to break any promises and she did crazy things, if necessary. Apart of Apollonia wanted to show her but the other half wanted to wait for the right time. She must've taken too much time to think things through because was calling out to their room mates from her door way. Well, she call them by their names she just yelled, "Bitches, get in here!"

_'Shit!' _

"OK! OK!" Apollonia yelled, "I'll show you!" But it was too late because the girls immediately showed up in her room. _'Jesus, Becca you couldn't wait?'_ Sighing to herself, Apollonia finished her hair and explained to everyone that she was fine and that Becca was overreacting. When asked why she had a bandaged arm, Apollonia unwrapped it and showed off her tattoo.

Nobody said anything for five excruciating minutes. Apollonia cocked a hip and rested one hand on it. Deciding to break the ice, Apollonia gave a brave smile and asked, "What you think?"

Becca, Victoria and Nicole looked at each other for a few moments before looking back at their room mate and gave her satisfied grins. "Approved." They said.

* * *

_'Oh my god,' _Anna thought, _'why does she look soooo damn sexy?' _The redhead didn't realize it but she was practically drooling over Apollonia and her tattoo. Her teal starry eyes grew in size and her mouth was hung open.

Elsa tried to contain her excitement as she saw Apollonia's dress and her sugar skull tattoo. She was surprised that her- no, Apollonia wasn't hers anymore, would even think of getting something permanent on her body. Her perfect curvy- _'Stop it, Elsa!' _She needed to get a hold of herself. The blonde was in Apollonia's home with her family, she needed to ignore these urges.

"Girls! The party starts in twenty minutes, have you seen . . ." Marie slowly came to a stop once she saw her youngest daughter dressed in a simple, but elegant white gown. Then she saw the permanent mistake on her arm. "Could you give us a moment? I need to speak with my daughter, alone." Marie's voice was unusually calm. Almost dangerously calm. Knowing what was about happen, the girls rushed out and gave the older woman and her daughter their privacy. Once the door was shut, Marie turned to Apollonia with the coldest glare the young woman had ever seen.

"I'm not going to yell. I'm not even angry, Apollonia," the older woman said, "I just want to know what you were thinking."

_'Oh shit! Say something! Say . . . I'm sorry and I promise I'll- wait no. I won't apologize for this. I made this decision to prove to myself that I was growing up and I don't regret this at all!'_

"I wanted to grow up." Apollonia straightened her back and held her head high. "I'm in a really messed up place in my head, mom. I hurt people I care about by my own selfish acts and I needed something new, something . . . I don't know, okay? Something different! And if you want to yell at me for that be the 'most disappointed mother' then go ahead, but I don't regret this. So, let me have it." The brunette's hazel eyes were burning as tears threatened to fall.

Marie stood in shock. What did her daughter go through in order to get _that? _Whatever it was, Apollonia was slowly breaking down and she needed some one to save her. The older woman couldn't stand seeing her child like this so she did the only thing a mother could do in a situation like this. She stepped closer until she was at arms length and wrapped her youngest daughter in all the love she needed. Apollonia was taken back but she was thankful, none the less.

* * *

She couldn't do this. She couldn't pretend she was happy, not even at her party. Marie truly went all out for this party. The house's large backyard was covered in round tables with white lavender cloths. Each table had a lit lantern as a center piece and the yard's large gazebo, located in the middle of the land, was covered in white, crisp curtains and tied with lavender streams. Christmas lights were hung from the edges of the gazebo's roof while the other ends were hung from the house and were lit as the night grew older. It was a beautifully decorated party and everyone was enjoying their time. Everyone but the birthday girl.

Apollonia slammed down her drink and stomped over to Elsa, who was talking to Becca, and dragged her inside one of the house's many hallways. The blonde was taken back by the sudden ambush but didn't say anything as she let the brunette lead her to an empty room. An office, it appeared to be. "Elsa, I can't take it anymore," Apollonia said, "I can't keep pretending! I have to tell Anna!"

The blonde felt her eyes widen and heart rate quicken. "No, you can't! She'll be crushed!"

"She deserves to know. I cheated on her with you, her own sister! I have to tell her!"

"Apollonia, I am begging you, do not tell Anna about us."

The brunette scoffed. "What 'us'? Elsa, we had an affair. I don't think that counts as a relationship!"

"Even if it didn't count for you, I still cherished every moment." Elsa stepped closer to Apollonia until their bodies were practically touching. "I don't regret it but I don't want to continue unless I know for sure that I won't be your secret."

Being at such close proximity to the Snow Queen made the brunette's heart flutter and her breathe caught in her throat. She could feel Elsa's cool breathes hit her heated face as she desperately tried to focus on something else. Anything but the tempting lips mere inches away. But Elsa wouldn't have it. She dipped her head and connected her lips to Apollonia's. The kiss was electrifying and it made their knees go weak. Elsa wrapped her arms around the younger woman's waist and backed them up until they hit a wall. Wrapping her arms around Elsa's neck, Apollonia deepened their kiss by tracing her tongue on the blonde's lower lip, which was immediately granted entrance.

This was wrong. They shouldn't be doing this in the office of Apollonia's father. The room held a lot innocent memories of her childhood which was now being filled by not so innocent memories. _'Stop it, stop it, stop it! Jesus Christ, you're still Anna's girlfriend!'_ The brunette's mind pestered her and she knew this was still wrong and it wasn't fair for anybody. Apollonia placed her hands on Elsa's shoulders and pushed her away. Their labored breathes were the thing heard in the office. They said nothing for the longest time but their eyes never left the other's.

* * *

"Anna!" Apollonia called through the crowd of people in her backyard. She spotted the redhead sitting near a table and chatting with Victoria and Nicole. Becca and Elsa were no where in sight so she assumed they were talking. She called out to Anna again, catching the redhead's attention. Apollonia held the girl's hand in her own and led her inside her house.

They needed some place quiet to talk and there were plenty of perfect rooms and spaces for that. Anna smiled her head off and was having a good time at the party. So far she had met many family friends and spent some time with Apollonia's adorable nieces. She was so happy in the moment and didn't even question why her girlfriend had dragged her into an empty guest room.

"Abby, this is such a great party!" Anna gushed. "I haven't had fun like this in such a long time!"

_'Well, I'm going to be the biggest bitch in a minute.'_

"That's great," the brunette's tone was flat and emotionless. "Glad you're enjoying yourself." She then sat down on the empty bed.

Anna's smile faltered as she saw the way Abby was acting. The redhead sat beside her and cradle Apollonia's hands in hers.

"What's wrong?' Anna asked.

"Everything," Apollonia said, "everything is wrong and I need to you something." Her hazel eyes locked with Anna's teal ones.

"What is it, Abby?"

Apollonia took a deep breathe and swallowed her fears. "I cheated on you."

The redhead released her hands and scooted away. She didn't know how to react. Her heart felt like it was just ripped out of her chest and smashed with a hammer. Her blood raced in her ears and tears prickled at her eyes. Anna broke her gaze with Apollonia and focused on the hard wood floors. She lifted her eyes and forced her herself to look into Apollonia's hazel orbs.

Looking into her eyes and remembering all their good times, Anna didn't want to let her go. This was the first relationship where she felt affection and . . . love.

"Apollonia," Anna said. "I love you."

_'No, no you don't. Anna, you deserve so much better.'_

Apollonia didn't want to hurt Anna anymore than she did but she said the only she could say in order for Anna to understand. To fully know that they were and never going to make it. She locked eyes with the redhead and said the cruelest thing she could say.

"Love someone else."


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry, but this is a pretty short chapter but enjoy.**

She did it. She finally did it. Her and Anna were over and she felt free to be with Elsa and be happy but . . . the look in Anna's eyes were flashing in the brunette's mind and she felt awful for hurting such a kind, innocent girl. But Anna was strong and very independent. She'll move on and find "the one" and be happy. People like Anna deserved that and Apollonia hoped she would pick herself up soon.

The brunette sat next to her older brother, Freddie, and was having a drink of whiskey at the outdoor bar. Out of all her overly protective brothers, he was the sweetest and he even let Apollonia have a sip of alcohol whenever their father wasn't around. She missed this and her family but Camp Half-Blood was her second home so she didn't complain. They talked for a while longer until Freddie called it a night and stumbled back to the house. While taking another sip of her whiskey, Victoria and Nicole walked up to the brunette and asked for a few more drinks.

"So where's Anna?" Victoria asked, taking a swing.

"Oh um, we broke up." Apollonia answered.

Her friends gasped and spit out some of their drinks.

"Why'd you break up? I thought you two were happy." Victoria said.

Apollonia gave a wave of her hand as a dismissal. "We just . . . wanted different things."

"Well are you okay?" Nicole asked.

The Italian girl nodded with a small smile and glint in her eyes. "Yeah." Apollonia spotted Becca and Elsa walking toward the bar, making her smile grow. "Besides, I got a feeling that things are going to be looking up for me."

Her friends didn't fully understand what the brunette meant but they dismissed it and sat at a nearby table. Apollonia drank the remaining contents in her glass and ordered another as Becca and Elsa approached the table. The brunette caught Elsa's eye as she gave her a smile filled with happiness.

The Snow Queen didn't return the gesture. Instead she gave Apollonia a pitiful look and shook her head. At first the brunette didn't understand what Elsa was trying to say but then the blonde gestured down to her hands. Apollonia followed her arms down and fully understood what Elsa meant. There, right in front of her, was Elsa's hand intertwined with Becca's.

Time seemed to have slowed down. Everything stopped around the brunette as she felt her knees weaken by the sudden, unpleasant surprise. She guessed this was the universe getting back at her for breaking Anna's heart.

Tears threatened to fall as she looked away from the pitiful looking blonde and turned to the bar. Apollonia finished her drink in one swing, drowning her heart break with the burning sensation of the alcohol slithering down her throat. She walked away and said she was going to sleep and bid them goodnight with a fake smile.

"I hope Abby and Anna are going to be alright. They looked great together." Nicole said.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." Becca said, sitting next to Elsa. "And if they need anyone, we'll always be here for them."

Victoria pushed her drink away when she felt a sudden wave of dizziness hit her. She blamed the alcohol. Giving a goodnight to everyone, she walked back to the house and succeeded in appearing to be sober. When Victoria was up the stairs she used the wall to guide her to her room, which was right next to Elsa's. On her way there, she noticed the blonde's bedroom door was slightly open with a gleam of light streaming from the opening. Curiosity got the best of her as she half stumbled, half walked to the door.

What Victoria saw took her by surprise. There in Elsa's room was Apollonia. Only the brunette was briskly walking around the room with a large trash bag in her hands. She was throwing various things into the bag, blown out candles, red roses and several petals that were laid on the mattress. Then Victoria heard her sniffle and stop to cover her eyes with her hand. Apollonia choked out some sobs and supported herself on the bed as her crying shook her entire frame.

When she collected herself, she walked over to the dresser and blew out some more candles and dumped them into the bag.

By then, Victoria knew. Just by looking at her broken friend she knew what truly happened between Apollonia and Anna and their break up. Things started to make sense and even though Victoria was intoxicated, she didn't need to be sobber to know what Apollonia did.

Victoria felt her heart go out for the brunette and Anna. She didn't know about Elsa but she could only assume that the blonde had gotten over Apollonia.

It was a shame, really. Everyone was getting their broken and she didn't know who to comfort.


	17. Chapter 17

_'Stop crying! She doesn't deserve your tears!'_

Anna's sobs shock her frame as her makeup smeared the previously white pillow case. Her hands covered her tear stained face and red and puffy eyes. Her body was curled into a small ball as she continued to cry her eyes out. Why did this happen? She knew her and Apollonia had problems but was it so bad that she had to speak those heart wrenching words?

_Love someone else._

The redhead cried harder when those words were repeated in her head. Those words that broke her heart and had her sobbing like no tomorrow.

_Love someone else._

Anna didn't want to be there anymore. She wanted to go back to Arendelle, with Elsa, go visit the trolls with Kristoff and Sven, give Olaf a warm hug and pretend this whole thing never happened. She wanted to forget Camp Half-Blood, the future . . . and Apollonia. _'Elsa was right,' _ She thought, _'even before this happened she told me I didn't know what love is. She was right and I just want this to end.' _Elsa. Where was her big sister when she needed her the most? Anna just wanted to have Elsa make it snow in her room so they could build a snowman. That was all she wanted and she needed a hug. Why didn't they bring Olaf to the future? Surely he could cheer her up.

* * *

Victoria lied on her bed and stared at the bedroom's ceiling. Her dress was wrinkled and her curly hair was sprawled out on the pillow. It was the least of her worries as she thought about the image of her dear friend crying in Elsa's room, throwing away all the romantic decorations into the garbage bag. It was weird seeing Apollonia so . . . broken. Usually she was head strong, fierce, stubborn even, but seeing her like that was like seeing a statue slowly fall apart with the harsh weather and soon it would be nothing. And Anna, she couldn't imagine how hurt the little redhead could be. Was she even in a relationship before Apollonia?

She wanted to comfort her friends but who would be more hurt? Surely Anna would be the obvious choice but she's known Apollonia for years. Maybe she should just ignore this and pretend she didn't see anything. _'And pretend I didn't just see my friend cry over the woman she was about to give her virginity to? Not gonna happen!' _Damnit, why was she getting herself involved in something that didn't even involve her?

* * *

The ride back to Camp Half-Blood was the most awkward, tense filled thing the girls had ever been through. Anna was constantly sniffling and looking at Apollonia while she looked out the window. Elsa and Becca sat in the back, doing their best to ignore the tension. Victoria sat between Nicole and Anna. She tried to get the redhead to stop crying but it was no use. Anna was truly heart broken and it was best to let her cry things out. Apollonia sat in the front of the van with Argus while the camp's top security guard drove. The brunette didn't dare look back to her ex-girlfriend and her ex-mistress who was in a relationship with her best friend and, said best friend being happy as ever that she had Elsa.

Unlike Anna, Apollonia didn't cry as much. Sure, she shed a few tears on her birthday but not for long. Her sadness turned into anger. She was angry at Elsa for leading her on to believe that they would ever have a legitimate relationship. She was angry at Becca for betraying her and she was angry at herself for breaking Anna's heart. The brunette always bottled up her emotions and later let them flow out during her training. Right now, she wanted Argus to go over the speed limit so they could arrive at camp faster. Apollonia _needed _to get her anger out before she broke something. Sword practice usually made her feel better and that was what she needed right now.

A cough erupted from Apollonia's throat and she covered her mouth as it made her go forward._ 'Damnit, I need to get drink some of that nectar. I think I'm getting sick.' _Apollonia thought. It was certainly odd. She hasn't gotten sick since she was a child.

* * *

_CLANG! SWISH! CLASH! _

The brunette was not going easy on her poor training partner while practicing their sword skills. They wore their old Greek armor while a shield was strapped to one of their arms. Her blonde haired practice buddy directed a jab toward Apollonia's stomach but she rolled out of the way and swept her shield under her partner's feet, making the blonde fall on his back. The brunette stood and pointed her sword at the young man's throat. He tapped out and the bronze metal was quickly removed from his Adam's apple. "You need to practice more." Apollonia said, walking to where she placed her water bottle.

"Well, not all of us are going through a break up." The young man panted. He whipped the sweat off his face and turned to his training partner. "By the way, why did you two break up? I'm getting different kinds of stories from the nymphs and the Aphrodite cabin. Not to mention your friends won't say a word about it."

Apollonia stopped drinking and looked at the ground. She didn't want to talk about her break up and she could care less if rumors were being spread. She just wanted to practice. "None of your business." She spat. "Let's go another round."

"No way, Abby. I'm exhausted and I need to take a shower before dinner." The young man grabbed his equipment and jogged the male's rest room.

_'Guess I'll settle for the dummies.' _She thought.

Ten minutes after her partner left, Apollonia kept her mind away from the problems she was experiencing and focused on slashing the dummies while her throat begged for a drink of water. Her arms felt like lead and her muscles ached and cramped with every slash and jab she sent. The brunette was exhausted but she usually trained for hours on end and now she could barely stand on her own. She had trained for only two hours, she was used to five to _seven_ hours! This was weak and she guessed she was flossing her stamina. If that was even possible. _'I need more training.' _

A violent cough erupted from her throat again as she tried to stand her ground with the help of her sword. "Okay, this is really starting to annoy me." She said. Apollonia packed up her gear and headed to Dr. Schmidt's office. If anyone can tell her what's wrong with her, it'd be him.

"Alright Apollonia, what can I do you for?" Dr. Schmidt asked as he walked in the examination room. Apollonia sat on the uncomfortable, white examination table.

"I was wondering if you could check my health. I've been coughing a lot today." The young woman said.

"Is the coughing all that is bothering you?"

"I''ve been getting tired a lot faster. Doc, I'm used to working out for five to six hours. Can you just give me some nectar?"

"As much as I wish that the nectar will cure whatever you have, I'm afraid I still have to check your health. Now, say 'ah'."

When the old doctor was nearly done examining Apollonia he checked her vision but noticed something was off. "Apollonia?"

"Yes?"

"Your eye color is hazel, correct?" Dr. Schmidt shined a light on the younger woman's irises.

"Um . . . Yes. Why?" Apollonia's eyes coward away when the old doctor directed the tiny flash light straight at her pupils.

"My dear, your eyes . . . they're no longer hazel. They're grey with a copper ring surrounding the iris!"_  
_

"What?!" She jerked away from the blinding light. She rushed to a nearby mirror and saw that her eyes were indeed grey and lifeless. "That's impossible! I was born with my father's hazel eyes. Ask anyone in my family."

Dr. Schmidt looked at the young brunette with worry written in his wrinkled face. He quickly suggested that it was probably nothing but wanted to test Apollonia's blood, just to be safe. After taking quite a few blood samples and some from her once hazel eyes, the old man walked out of the room and left the young woman to worry about the possibilities.

_'I got to calm down. Besides Dr. Schmidt said that it could be nothing. That's a good thing, right?'_

But she couldn't calm herself. Never in her life has she been so nervous to wait for some tests results. It as nerve wracking. Having to wait to find out what could be wrong you was no picnic. Then she heard a couple of muffled voices behind the white painted door. Apollonia got off the examination table and quietly walked to the door. She opened it wide enough to peek out with a single eye and saw the camp's doctor with Chiron. Why would he be there, though? Was he getting checked up , too?.

The brunette didn't know but they looked mournful. Like someone died. Chiron said his goodbye and left the office with his hooves making clicking noises on thefloor board. Apollonia took that as her cue to close the door. She waited and soon Dr. Schmidt came in. His face didn't show any emotions. It was neutral.

The old man sighed and looked down at the pile of papers in his hands. "My dear, there is no easy way to say this,"

_'__That's not a good sign.'_

"Apollonia, I'm afraid you have Wilson's Disease."


	18. Chapter 18

**So in the last chapter I forgot to mention that the story to going to start to get real serious. And sorry that I didn't post the last chapter sooner. I don't have a good excuse as to why I didn't, but I hope this makes up for it.**

* * *

Apollonia swallowed her last medicated pills with three big gulps of water. It was two and a half weeks after Dr. Schmidt had told her about the disease. It was genetic, and ever since then she's been trying to figure out what family member held the disease as well. She was sure it wasn't her mother. The older woman was always full of life and her eyes were anything but the fading shading shade of grey. Her brothers were all too full of energy to be carrying Wilson's Disease and her sister was out of the question. If Connie was sick she wouldn't have wasted any time in telling her family. So that just left her father.

But then again, Apollonia wasn't entirely sure if she had inherited the disease from her father. She didn't talk to him much during the three days she visited her home, due to the fact that he was busy running to and from business meetings. She'd have to make another trip home to talk to her father, just in case.

But at the moment she had to get a refill on her medication and she still had to worry about how she was supposed to tell her friends. It was certainly going to be hard considering the brunette has been ignoring her friends ever since she found out herself. Apollonia was rarely seen at meals or at practice due to her check ups with the camp's aging doctor.

She was instructed to take her medication daily with plenty of water. Dr. Schmidt said that even if the medication helped, she would need a liver transplant. It scared her to no end and the brunette didn't think she could ask anyone for half of their liver. The camp had all her medical information and it was clear that if she needed a transplant she would have to ask her father or wait for death.

She could handle the pills and check ups just fine, but it was the pitiful looks and glances that she got from Chiron and Dr. Schmidt. They looked at her as if she was a wounded animal and she felt like one every time one of them saw her. Even Mr. D stopped being obnoxious to Apollonia when he heard the news. He even started to call her by her actual name. It was strange though, having three men- who she didn't know very well- know the truth about her illness when her friends and family hadn't had a clue as to what was wrong.

Thanks to the disease, Apollonia has been on edge and often snapped at anyone who came too close. It wasn't like her and she didn't to do it but it was hard controlling her emotions when there were things to worry about.

One of those things being that she had to instruct a class for sword fighting in less than minutes. Knowing her limited time, she grabbed a pair of sunglasses from her night stand, her sword and sprinted out of her cabin. She sported an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt with shorts and sneakers. Her black hair was kept in a pony tail and she hid her sickly grey eyes with her sun glasses. She slowed down when her breathing became rigid and shallow. The damn disease made Apollonia tire out a hell of a lot faster than she liked.

Apollonia could see the group of campers waiting in the far distance near the camp's lake. After formally explaining what exercises they going to be doing the class began with the brunette walking to and from each pair of partners. Occasionally, she gave a few pointers then moved on. A few campers asked if she could demonstrate a few techniques but they were disappointed when Apollonia denied. She was tired and it was a battle for her to even be walking around under the hot sun.

After her class she headed to Dr. Schmidt's office for a refill on her medication. Once she did she walked all the way to the Big House. On the porch sat Chiron and Dionysus playing a game of pinochle. The centaur noticed Apollonia walking toward the porch.

"Apollonia," he said. The younger girl noticed he was in his true form. "What brings you here, my dear?"

Apollonia could hear his voice practically dripping with sympathy. "I need permission to make a trip." She said.

"A quest?"

"No, it involves my," she cleared her throat. "Illness."

Chiron looked at her with a pained expression, which only made the girl feel helpless. "Well, I suppose you could leave for a fair time. But it is truly up to Mr. D."

"I'll let the girl go." Dionysus said, taking a sip from his soda. "As long as you're back before the capture the flag game, we won't have a problem. Understand, Apollonia?"

Even though it was strange having the pudgy man call her by her correct name, she still nodded and agreed to have Argus drive her back and forth.

* * *

The camp's head of security drove Apollonia in silence and rounded a corner to her home. It wasn't going be easy, she hadn't even told anyone in her family that she was coming but it had to be done. "Thanks Argus, I'll take it from here. Just wait out front." Apollonia said, opening her door.

Argus nodded and drove over to another sidewalk.

The brunette knocked on the front door and waited for someone to answer. She was surprised to see her father answering the door. The aging man looked down at his youngest child in slight shock but invited her in. Apollonia requested that they talked in his office considering her mother was in the kitchen with a few of her brothers. They were unaware that the nineteen year old was in the house.

"Apollonia," Her father said, opening the door to his office. "What's the matter? When you come to visit, you always run your mother to give her a hug. Why not now?"

The young woman walked inside and began to play with the sun glasses that were still hiding her eyes. "Dad, I have something pretty big to ask of you." Apollonia said.

Vincent Andolini stood in front of his desk and waited for his daughter to continue. He noticed she had lost weight. Her skin was pale and her usual happy attitude was gone.

"Dad, I have Wilson's Disease."

The older man stood in silence and was unsure of what he should say. But nothing came to mind. He knew one of his children would be burdened with his family's disease but he never thought it'd be his little girl. "You're taking the proper medication, right?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah," the brunette said, "but they're not doing anything to help. The doctors say that pretty soon I'm going to need a transplant. . . And, you're the only one that's a positive blood match to mine."

Her father knew exactly where this was heading. "So, you want a kidney?" The man asked.

"Liver, actually. Dad, I know this is a lot to ask but I need to know that you'll be willing to help if the time ever comes."

Vincent dryly chuckled at his daughter's request. "Apollonia, I know you haven't heard but my company is undergoing in an investigation. All my money, and the company's profits, are frozen until it's over."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Apollonia asked.

"It has to do with what you're asking me. Apollonia, my company needs me now than ever and if business wasn't slowing down, I would've already placed you in the finest hospital New York has to offer. But I haven't and that's because I have no money right now. No money to pay the bills, no money to pay for the health insurance. Do you see where I'm getting at?" Vincent asked.

Apollonia couldn't believe her ears. Was her father actually doing this? "Are you choosing the company over your own daughter?" The girl asked.

"It's nothing personal, sweetie. I just can't give you my liver when the company is in danger of being shut down." Vincent said.

"I'm going to die if I don't get this transplant!" She yelled. "Isn't that more important than your company?"Apollonia felt tears prick at her grey eyes. She removed the shades from her grey orbs and wiped away the tears.

"I'm sorry, Apollonia. But right now, it isn't."

Her heart broke. All her life she idolized her father but now she could see his true form. A monster. A monster much worse than anything she could ever fight. She felt the arms of her father encircle her in a hug but her anger got the best of her as she shoved her good for nothing father away from her.

In an attempt to release her anger, Apollonia spat at her father's expensive suit and left without another word.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: To the person who left that hate comment about the story, I said that this is a FEMSLASH and I stated that if anyone didn't like the sound of it, they didn't have to read it. So if you're just looking through my story to just piss yourself off, then you're dumb. I can't stress that enough. But to my loyal readers, thank you for sticking with this story while I continue to wright about Apollonia's unfortunate disease and heart break. You'll be seeing more of Elsa's and Becca's relationship soon.**

**Oh, and a couple of my friends are reading my story and one of them (the inspiration for the character Victoria) came up with a ship name for Apollonia and Elsa. I present to you . . . Apollesla. And I like it. Anyways, there's going to be some foul language in this chapter, so back to the story.**

* * *

Although the ride, Argus kept giving worrisome glances to Apollonia while some of his eyes focused on the road. The younger woman hadn't stopped crying since they left her home. It worried him considering that this was a girl who rarely cried or showed ant kind of sadness. She was tough but not emotionless, Argus reminded himself. Still, it was a bit odd but he didn't want to question her tears. If something happened in her house she deserved to shed a few tears.

Before Argus could think too much of the situation, he focused all his eyes on the road again and let the girl be while he drove the camp's van.

They arrived back with thirty minutes to spare before the capture the flag game. Everyone was bustling around the camp trying to strap on their armor correctly, shining their weapons, finding their team mates. Apollonia thanked Argus for driving her and said a goodbye to the man. She didn't notice the sorrow glance he casted toward her before she left to her cabin.

Not even bothering to remove her glasses, Apollonia kept her head low while she made the journey to her cabin. She gave a sniffle every now and then and an occasional whimper. The brunette figured that this was a good time to tell her friends that she was dying. She preferred that they found out now through her instead of having them know after it's too late. It caused her to shiver. She wasn't a big fan of death and she definitely wasn't a fan of Hades. There was no doubt in her mind that she would end up being one of those suffering souls in the underworld. Especially after what she did to poor Anna.

Speaking of Anna, Apollonia hasn't seen much of the redhead and she figured that it was a good thing. Anna revealed that she's been in a relationship _once _she and Elsa came to Camp Half-Blood but she and her ex left it on good terms. Their break up . . . not so much. For the sake of the gods, Apollonia told the poor thing to love someone else after Anna confessed her love. _' Oh gods Anna, I hope you're alright. You'll find someone, that much I'm sure of.' _Apollonia thought. Soon she found herself climbing up the steps of her cabin and made her way inside.

It was empty. Part of her was glad but the other part was a bit disappointed. She just wanted to tell her friends that about everything and it get it all over with. But it wasn't going to be that easy and she was positive that the gods were going to punish her for everything. Maybe her Olympian parent would also partake in her punishment.

_'Let them punish me,' _She thought. In a few minutes she strapped on her armor, grabbed her sword and shield and made her way to the woods. She barely made it on time to hear Mr. D announce the people for the masked team. Her name was called at the very end and she trudged over to her team. Elsa was there too and she steered clear of the blonde's path. "Abby get over here!" Someone yelled.

She slowly walked and tied her mask behind her head. Thank the gods that her mask hid her eyes. She didn't have a good lie as to how and why her once hazel eyes turned grey.

Her team talked strategy and whenever one of them asked what Apollonia thought, she'd nod or hum in agreement. By the end of it, her mind drifted away and she didn't snap back to reality until one team mate reminded her that she was to retrieve the flag with Elsa. _' Well I was right about the gods wanting to punish me.' _Apollonia thought.

The game began and soon she and Elsa took off into the darkness of the woods. Not being in the mood to talk or to reveal her secret, Apollonia kept to herself and kept her distance from Elsa. The blonde noticed and she tried on several occasions to get the brunette to talk.

Apollonia wouldn't have it so she walked through the woods in silence with Elsa trailing behind. "Apollonia," Elsa said. The younger girl didn't turn around or even glance at her. Elsa sighed. "I know that you every right to be angry with me and to ignore me but you don't have to pretend I'm invisible."

"I don't want to talk, Elsa." Apollonia said.

The blonde stopped walking for a few moments. Something was off in Apollonia's voice. It didn't sound like her usual calm and sweet tone. It sounded tired and worn out. Something was definitely wrong.

Then the brunette stopped and ducked behind a boulder. Elsa followed suit and tried not to move, knowing her armor would make a loud screech against the stone. They heard a series of feet stepping on the grass. Once it was all silent Apollonia stood up and headed to the lake. She wasn't worried about winning the game anymore, she just needed to get out of the confinement of the woods and rest. She didn't even walk very far but she was still drained.

Forgetting that she was partnered up with Elsa, Apollonia was a little taken back that the blonde still followed her. But she brushed it off and kept walking until she knelt by the shore of the beach. The brunette practically ripped of her mask and rinsed her face with the cold, salty water. "Apollonia, don't you think we should look for the flag?" Elsa asked behind her own mask.

"You go ahead. I'm gonna stay back and rest." The brunette said, lying on her back.

"We're not even that far away from the territory line and you're tired?" Elsa asked, setting her blue eyes on Apollonia's closed lids.

"Yes, and if you want to leave, that's fine. You blame me if anyone tries to yell at you, if you want."

"So you're just gonna give up?"

"No Elsa," Apollonia sighed. "I'm going through a lot right now and being partnered up with you was the cherry on top of all of this."

Elsa stepped forward. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean being stuck with my ex-mistress wasn't exactly on my to-do list today." Apollonia said. "Especially if that ex-mistress dumped me for my best friend but slept with said best friend before said mistress dumped me."

"Well excuse the hell out of me for wanting to be happy." Elsa barked. She could feel her hands being frosted over by her powers.

"I honestly don't give a shit, Elsa. If you wanted to be with Becca, the _least_ you could've done was tell me! Not show up holding each other's hands and expect me to be happy for the two of you! That's not what a decent person does!" The brunette yelled.

"Fine, I accept that and I understand." Elsa said. "You want to be alone, fine. I'll leave you alone." Then she turned around and stomped away, leaving a trail of ice behind her.

Apollonia didn't feel bad. Why should she? If she should feel bad for anyone it would be Anna, not for the woman who ripped her heart out and stomped on it like a bug.

She heard a couple of branches being snapped and some grass rustle under the weight of someone. It was coming from the direction Elsa stormed off.

Apollonia groaned when she realized that the blonde was coming back to chew her out. "I want to be alone, Elsa!" She yelled.

"Oh how pathetic." That definitely wasn't Elsa talking. "You're losing your touch, Andolini."

Apollonia knew it was Stacy and she was worse. "What do you want, Stacy?" Apollonia spat.

"I want a little rematch of our last game."

"Well you fought Elsa and she's not here, so fuck off."

"Ouch," Stacy stalked closer to the girl lying on the ground with her eyes closed. "That hurt but I've been told worse. And I know that it was the blonde bitch but I'm not looking for her."

"She's not a bitch!" Apollonia sat up. "Y'know for a daughter of Ares, you don't have to be a cunt."

"And for someone with ice powers, you don't have to be a cold bitch. So get up, because we're having this rematch." Then the daughter of Ares grabbed Apollonia by her hair and dragged her to her feet.

Apollonia held back her yelp of pain and looked at Stacy's lifeless eyes. "I'm not gonna fight you." Apollonia said.

Stacy smirked and held onto the other girl's hair. "Well then, this should be easy."

Then Stacy sent a punch toward Apollonia's face and hit her jaw. Apollonia stumbled back when Stacy released her hair. She clenched her jaw in pain and felt her stomach twist with her anger.

Apollonia tried to focus on getting her fire abilities to work but nothing came out. _ 'Work, you stupid fire!' _Stacy was coming closer with a sword in hand and swung but Apollonia rolled out of the way and landed near the water. She hoped she still had some control over the water but it just crashed onto the shore when she tried to summon it to her need. She tried her fire, nothing happened, she tried water, nothing. The air, no good and the ground, well, she couldn't even lift a pebble.

_' What in the Hades is wrong with me?!'_

Being tired of constantly dodging and rolling out of the way of Stacy's sword, Apollonia pulled out her own and held up her shield. She jabbed at an opening at Stacy's armor but it was blocked. She tried other techniques but it was no good. She battling against a daughter of the god of war, it was like Apollonia was bound to lose. But she wouldn't allow herself to give up. Even if her muscles were screaming at her to forfeit, she wouldn't let Stacy have the satisfaction of winning.

Apollonia jumped back when Stacy jabbed at her shoulder and she tried her last hope. She concentrated and tried to form some kind of barrier of ice between her and the brute of the girl she was fighting. When nothing happened she closed her eyes and prayed to the gods to take pity on her and promised to give them a large proportion of her dinner if they helped her out.

Right when Stacy was about to slash her sword the ground began to rumble and move underneath the girl's feet. Spikes of ice shot up from the ground and nearly impaled Stacy. She was lucky she jumped back in time. More spikes started to shoot up from the ground, surrounding Stacy in a closed space prison. Apollonia noticed that the ice was coming in too close to Stacy so she yelled at the cold spikes to stop. They kept moving closer and closer together and she could hear Stacy's yells for help over the rumble.

Apollonia just wanted to scare Stacy away, not kill her! "Stop! That's enough!" She yelled. She grabbed her sword and launched at the moving ice. She swung and swung until she made a decent sized gash and helped Stacy escape. When the girls landed on their backs the spikes finally closed in on each other and slammed shut.

They laid panting and tried to calm their heart rates. Apollonia heaved when a fist collided with her cheek.

"You sick fuck!" Stacy yelled. "You were gonna kill me!"

"That wasn't me!" Apollonia yelled. "That wasn't me . . ." She repeated. "I wouldn't kill anyone."

"What is the meaning of this?" Chiron trotted over to the girls in his true form with the rest of the campers.

Stacy stood up and ran toward the old activities director. "Apollonia tried to kill me! You should punish her!"

Apollonia stood up and staggered over to Chiron. "That's bull shit!" Apollonia pointed to Stacy. "She attacked me! I was defending myself!"

"Chiron, she's lying! I was just taking a break and then she came up to me and started to pick a fight!"

Some of the other campers started to defend Apollonia, saying she would never do that.

Victoria ran out of the crowd and started to defend her friend. "Chiron, Stacy is the daughter of _Ares. _She could be lying to get Apollonia in trouble!"

"Stay out of this!" Stacy yelled.

The rest of Apollonia's friends and roommates started to get involved whilst the Ares kids defended their half sister. Pretty soon all of the campers of Camp Half-Blood were on the brink of fighting. Having various of teenagers and kids argue with sharp weapons in their hands is never a good thing and it had to be stopped. Apollonia tried to calm her friends but they weren't listening. Even Anna was yelling at a girl from the Aphrodite cabin who sided with Stacy.

Apollonia felt her blood boil with her white hot anger and irritation. She felt the same twisting feeling in her stomach and her hands felt cold. Her grey eyes were screwed shut. This was her fight, why was everyone getting involved in her business? "STOP!" Apollonia screamed.

Everyone fell silent as they looked at the brunette. Apollonia kept her eyes closed and fist clenched as she felt her ice crawl up her arms. Numerous of whispers and mumbles were heard. She didn't know what they were whispering about but it was better than them yelling at each other.

"Apollonia," Chiron said. She opened her eyes and found everyone staring at her. "Look up, my dear."

Apollonia lifted her head and gasped. There, floating over her head, was a white snowflake encased in blue watery mist. The snowflake revolved, showing off its beautiful design. This couldn't possibly mean . . .

"Apollonia, it would appear that your mother has claimed you as hers." Chiron said.

"M- My mother?" Apollonia asked, tearing her eyes away from the hologram.

"Khione. Goddess of the North Wind and winter. Hail, Apollonia Andolini, daughter of the snow goddess!"

Everyone suddenly knelt before her. Apollonia didn't know why they were kneeling or why her Olympian mother suddenly chose this moment to claim her when it could've been appreciated a few years back but she was sure of two things.

One: she was the spawn of the Snow Goddess. And two: the woman who raised her wasn't her actual mother. _' This is going to be an interesting summer.' _Apollonia thought.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: So sorry for not updating in forever! Since it's summer, I've been doing all the things I couldn't do while school was in session. I've getting into a show called The Walking Dead (I'm obsessed now), I've been drawing, I went to Vegas for a cousin's wedding, I'm going to Hawaii in a week, I've been reading fan fiction and I'm writing other stories but I don't know if I should post them. (Maybe you guys can help me decide?) But this is a pretty big chapter so forgive me? Anyways, thanks for the reviews and enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm sure you will like your new cabin, Apollonia. It's been kept clean and tidy for any new children of Khione." Chiron said. He was in his wheelchair with a few of the girl's things on his lap.

The sun was bright and shining but the day did nothing to lift Apollonia's spirit as she walked beside the camp's activity director. After the fight with Stacy, Dr. Schmidt demanded that Apollonia come to his office so he could check her health. The aging doctor came back with news about her disease. The doctor said that she needed a transplant. The sooner the better. The only thing was that Apollonia didn't have a donor and her father was out of the question. The only other option was that she was emitted to a mortal hospital and be put on a waiting list. But it was too risky, if any monsters picked up her strong scent she'd be screwed.

Chiron and Apollonia stopped walking when they arrived at her new cabin. It was breath taking. The cabin was painted different shades of blue with a few streaks of white in the blend. Carvings of snowflakes and curved lines, that represented the winds, were on the walls and door of the cabin. It was decent sized for a few people. It looked to be able to fit about five or six campers.

"What do you think?" Chiron asked.

"It's okay." Apollonia responded. Her sunglasses protected her sensitive eyes and she was a bit anxious to get inside. Not because she was excited about moving into another cabin but because she was already tired.

She sat on one of the steps to the cabin and took off her sun glasses to rub her eyes. Things weren't necessarily going well for Apollonia. She wasn't even the same person before any of this and she knew it worried Chiron. Maybe her friends were worried too but she wouldn't know that. They haven't talked in weeks. It wasn't something Apollonia was proud of but she couldn't be around them, not while she was like that.

"I noticed your friends haven't been helping you cope with your illness." Chiron said.

"Because I haven't told them." Apollonia mumbled. Her hands started to frigid with her glasses.

"I noticed. But sooner or later, you will have to tell them. You need someone to be there for you throughout all of this."

"I got you," Apollonia said, lifting her gaze, "and I got Mr. D and Dr. Schmidt. I think that's more than enough."

"It's not. You have wonderful friends that be more than happy to help you. They might even give you that transplant you need. For the sake of the gods, they've even came to me to help them talk to you. They think you hate them, Apollonia."

"I love my friends." She said. "But I have to separate myself so they won't mourn when I'm gone. This is my problem and I don't want to drag my friends down with me."

"What are you trying to say?" Chiron adjusted himself in his chair as he prepared for his answer.

"I'm saying that I'm dying." She replied. "I've accepted it and I'm welcoming death with open arms." The tone in her voice was serious. It was also tired and worn out.

"You can't be serious." The centaur leaned toward the younger girl with his face scrunched in confusion. "You can still survive, Apollonia, you just need a transplant!"

"Who's going to give me half their liver?" Apollonia yelled. Luckily no one heard and didn't look back at the cabin. "I'm finished, Chiron. I'm dead as it is and there's no point in fighting this! I've accepted it and and you need to as well."

Being as taken back as he was, Chiron couldn't find the right response to what Apollonia said. When he opened his mouth to speak, there was serious of screams coming from the entrance of the camp. Several campers ran away from the barrier. Some ran for their weapons and some ran for cover.

"What's happening?" Chiron yelled. Campers ran right passed him and didn't give him a second glance. The centaur stopped a young man and asked about the situation.

"The barrier is down!" He yelled and ran away.

Apollonia shot up from her step. "What about Peleus? He's supposed to protect the camp!" She yelled.

"Something must've happened to him but we can't waste any time. If the barrier is down and the dragon isn't doing it's job, we must prepare for any oncoming monsters." Chiron stepped out of his chair and stood tall in his true form.

"So, we're preparing for a battle?" Apollonia asked, rummaging through her boxes in search of her armor.

"I'm afraid so." Chiron said and rode away.

* * *

"Are you sure Abby didn't say anything to you? Anything that would hint about her mood?" Becca asked her blonde girlfriend as she paced back and fourth. They were in her room and away from their friends who were downstairs.

"I told you, she was distant and wanted her space." Elsa said, sitting on the bed.

"Did she say anything else?"

Elsa was currently reading a book but she closed in frustration. "Why is this so important? Apollonia was angry and I left her alone."

"Abby's my best friend!" Becca said. "I've known her since the day she arrived and we talk about everything. But lately she's been cold. She hasn't spoken a word to me since her birthday and I think it's because it was something I did. Maybe she's angry at me."

"She hasn't spoken to any of you." Elsa said. "What makes you think she's just mad you and isn't just having a bad time?"

"That could be it but she still worries me."

Elsa stood up from her seat and approached her girlfriend to make her stop her pacing by holding onto Becca's shoulders. "I'm sure she's fine. You just need to give you some time and-"

There were screams. Loud ones and they were close. The couple waited for a minute to pass before going down stairs. Their friends were already scrambling to put on their armor and strap their weapons onto themselves. "What's going on?" Becca asked through the commotion.

"Monsters broke through the barrier! Get your armor on!" Nicole yelled and ran outside who was followed by Victoria and, surprisingly, Anna.

* * *

Apollonia ran out her cabin with her sword and shield in hand. She didn't know how anyone was going to stop this from going any further but someone had to have a plan. The camp has dealt with this kind of thing before and they turned out fine. She finally reached where Chiron had called an emergency meeting, though Apollonia didn't see the point in it because monsters were already breaking through.

The centaur waved his hands to make people quite down and they eventually did. "Now, I know that our camp is being attacked but we must form a strategy to handle this. We will need some people to take to the woods, surround the camp to prevent any more monsters from entering and we need people to stay here. To fight and protect. Who will volunteer to scope out the woods?" Chiron asked. A dozen hands shot up immediately. "But, if you go into the wilderness, you have to fend for yourselves."

Over half of the hands were slowly lowered and there were only three hands remaining. "Very well, head out now and separate yourselves. Go, now."

Apollonia and a few other campers ran to the depths of the woods. They weren't any older than she was but she knew them and their advanced skills. If they focused on the task on hand, the three of them would be fine.

After they had split up, Apollonia took the northern part of the woods and kept her sword in her hand. Not knowing what could happen, she was careful in making little to no noise while she scoped things out. So far nothing seemed out of place and that was something she was thankful for. Even if she was able to fend for herself, she wouldn't have enough energy to summon her abilities. But maybe her mother would have mercy on her and give her a helping hand.

After twenty minutes of searching Apollonia thought that maybe things were going to be alright. Maybe monsters didn't get to her part of the woods and were focused on the campers. But this was serious and she didn't want to be too reckless. A small rustling made Apollonia stop in her tracks and crouch down. She hid behind a tree and peered her head around the trunk and waited. Soon enough a few campers ran through her trail and disappeared into the trees.

She sighed in irritation and stood up. She rubbed her temples and closed her eyes. Suddenly an arrow lounged itself into an opening on her armor. Apollonia screamed in pain and fell onto her knees while clutching her side. "What's wrong, Andolini?" A deep, female voice yelled to her from a few feet away. "Too weak to handle an arrow?"

Apollonia turned her head and saw the short, brown hair sticking out of a helmet. Stacy stood proudly and prepared another arrow on her how. Before the crazed girl could fire, Apollonia willed herself to stand up, despite the searing pain coming from her side. She grabbed her sword and ran as fast as she could. Anywhere was better than being around Stacy. "Where you running, huh? Let's just end this!" Stacy yelled.

Apollonia looked back and was relieved to see that Stacy had went back to the main fight. She sighed in relief but she wasn't watching where she running towards and fell down a large land slide. While her body was tossed around, the arrow went in even deeper into her side. It went all the way through when she crashed into a rock at the bottom, making the end stick out like a stub on her back. A branched scraped her right eye, leaving a deep scar that ran from her eyebrow to the top of her cheek bone. Her screams filled the air as she finally stopped. Apollonia's vision was getting blurry and things were getting dark real fast. Her breathes were labored and shaky as she laid on her back and over the fallen leaves. The warm sun beat down on her face.

She couldn't find the strength to yell out for help but she heard leaves crunch under the weight of someone. _'Thank the gods.' _Apollonia thought.

When the mysterious person walked over to the fallen girl and towered over her, their face being shadowed by both her blurry vision and the lack of sunlight on their face. She still couldn't speak so she hoped this person would be merciful enough to help her. But Apollonia could tell it was a woman, judging by the long hair and the shape of the body. Finally the woman keeled down and peered at Apollonia. The woman had brown eyes framed by long eyelashes and dark eyebrows, high cheek bones graced her pale face and skin. Her black hair fell over her shoulders as the woman's white sun dress was getting ruined by all the dirt and mud. Her facial features were delicate and but also sharp. The woman looked to be wearing makeup judging by her beauty but she looked worried about Apollonia.

The woman's eyes gazed at the arrow sticking out of Apollonia's side and the blood spilling out of the wound. "Why don't you pull the arrow out?" The woman asked, her eyes now staring into Apollonia's.

Apollonia tried to form words to speak but she found herself to be too weak.

"If you pull the arrow out, you'll be able to slow the bleeding by tying something around your waist and blocking the openings." The mysterious woman continued. "I know you are only a teenager, but you must be smart enough to know this."

"Shut up . . ." Apollonia breathed out, her eye lids feeling heavy.

"_'Shut up'_?" The woman repeated. "Is that anyway to speak to your mother?"

Dull, grey eyes fought to stay open as the younger woman heard what the stranger said. She had to be hallucinating. Olympian parents rarely, or better yet never, visited their demigod children. And considering Khione's lack of presence in Apollonia's life, she would rather believe that this was a mortal talking to her than her mother.

"You're Khione?" Apollonia asked.

"Yes," the woman said, "now answer me this: why are you risking your life for this little camp?"

"It's my home." Apollonia said, in a quite tone. "This is my family and they need my help."

"But why?" Khione asked again. "After all, you said so yourself, you're dying. So why waste what little time you have left by helping this little place?"

"It's just something I need to do."

"Well, fine. But if you ask me, these people take you for granted. They don't respect you and they treat all of you like servants. You risk your life constantly and all they do to thank you is by putting you into even more dangerous situations and attacking you. Specifically by that Stacy. She's the one who did this to you, correct?"

All Apollonia could do was nod, seeing as how she slipping away.

"Well, I'll be seeing you, Apollonia. Do as I said and try to get yourself back to your camp. Goodbye, for now, my daughter." Khione placed a hand on Apollonia's bloody and dirty cheek and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. Right when Khione rose to her feet, Apollonia's vision went dark as she passed out from her exhaustion.

* * *

A rough tugging on her foot made Apollonia stir in her sleep. The pull made her whole body move and soon her body was being dragged along the ground. Finally she opened her one good eye and saw numerous of trees pass her line of vision. Someone was definitely dragging her by her feet. Apollonia lifted her head far enough to see who- or better yet, _what, _was pulling her a long. To her amazement, it was a Cyclops. It definitely wasn't Percy Jackson's brother, Tyson, that was for sure. It didn't look familiar and to be honest, she couldn't tell if it was a male or female. Her eye searched for her sword and found that she still managed to hang onto it. Maybe the Cyclops was too stupid to realize she was alive or to take it away.

Seeing as how, being dragged through the dirt could give her wound an infection, she readied her sword and plunged it into the back of the monster. It gave a mighty roar of pain and distinguished into a large pile of dust. Apollonia sat up and clutched her side. She looked down and saw the arrow had even penetrated through the fabric of her orange t-shirt. The breastplate must've fallen off when she fell.

Apollonia took her sword and cut her shirt through the middle and carefully took off the dirty fabric. She was careful around the arrow and cut a large strip of her shirt to tie around her torso. Once she did, she took in big gulps of breaths and wrapped her fingers around the bloodied arrow and yanked it out. She dropped the piece of Celestial bronze and bit back a scream. She wrapped the rest of her tattered shirt around her wound and stood up with the help of her sword. She stood with her shirt wrapped her while her bra was exposed to the world. Her shield was long gone but that was the least of her worries. As for her eye, she left that alone for the moment and decided to worry about it later.

How long had she been asleep? Was anyone looking for her?

She looked up to the sky and realized she must've been knocked out for a few hours. Seeing as how the sun was setting and the sky was painted in a blend of orange, red and purple. Apollonia spun around and saw the same hill she fell off of just a few yards away. The Cyclops must've found her recently. She walked back to her former resting place and saw how incredibly steep it was. Maybe it was fifty to seventy feet high. Sighing, she grabbed her sword and stabbed it into the side of the hill. If she wanted to get back to the others, there was only one way.

* * *

The campers all gathered around dining pavilion, all murmuring amongst themselves. Some talked about their own battles with a monster and others talked about how some were missing. They were all tired and sweaty, some even bleeding but they still attended the meeting Mr. D had called.

Chiron waited in front of all the campers as Dionysus made his way next to him.

"Alright, everyone be quite!" Mr. D yelled, making everyone stop their conversations.

"Now, you guys fought pretty well but I'm sure that some of you noticed that we are missing some people. Do any of you know which ones are missing? We need names."

A few names were yelled out from the crowd. So far there had only been five names.

"Wait a minute . . ." Victoria mumbled. She stood on her toes and looked at every face in the dining pavilion. There were two of her friends that weren't in the crowd. "Nicole is missing!" She yelled. "And so is Apollonia."

"So that means we only have to look for seven people while nine others are injured. I must say, those numbers are a lot better than I expected." Chiron said to Dionysus, who nodded in agreement.

"Everyone, separate into different groups." Mr. D yelled. "We have to find them before night fall."

Without suffer instructions, the campers broke up and started to search the large wilderness that surrounded the camp. Apollonia's friends formed their own search group and set of toward the west. They weren't fully sure if the woods were completely monster free but they had friends missing and things weren't always safe during the night.

Elsa and Becca stayed close to each other while Victoria and Anna led them through in the lack of sunlight. "Did anybody see where Abby went when she volunteered?" Victoria asked.

Her only answer were the head shakes and shrugs from her friends. "Then we better get serious because it's getting dark and for all we know, Abby or Nicole could be dying under a tree right now." She said and started to walk faster.

* * *

"Damn it!" Apollonia yelled as she fell on her back for the third time. Her head was throbbing as she banged it against the hard ground and her sword was still in her hand.

_' They treat all of you like servants.' _

Apollonia huffed and puffed as her mother's words replayed in her head.

"Son of bitch," she sighed, "she was right."

She picked herself up and started to climb as she plunged the blade of her sword into the dirt again. Her muscles and side protested and begged for her to take a break but she wanted to keep climbing. She plunged the blade into a higher spot as she managed to get higher off the ground. She just had to concentrate on getting to the top. She's dealt with worse so she should be able to do something like this easily. If she could climb up a wall with lava flowing down, she could do this.

She was seventeen feet off the ground, only a few more to go. Her vision in her right eye was blurred by the blood surrounding it. She wiped some of it off with her bare shoulder but she smudged it further into her cheek. Apollonia's grip on her sword started to slip so she grabbed a root sticking out of the hill. "C'mon, damn it, almost there." She gritted her teeth and lifted her body higher until her feet stuck themselves into the side of the hill.

The brunette lifted her gaze and was thankful that there was only a few feet left. All she needed was to will herself for a few more lifts and she'd be done. When she grabbed another root, she pulled too hard and lost her balance. Apollonia yelled out a curse and reached out for her sword but it was too late as she fell back and tumbled down the hill once again.

When she landed on her stomach, she heaved and shut her eyes as she tried to endure the pain. Apollonia slowly flipped onto her back as she took in large breaths. "Why?" She asked. "Why are you doing this to me? I'm not an awful person, I'm not great either, but I'm decent. I don't hurt people and I'm a loyal person. So why are you doing to me, Khione?"

* * *

The sun was set and the majority of the sky was now a deep set of purple. Most of the missing campers were found and were taken to Dr. Schmidt but there were still two people missing.

"I can't believe we didn't find them. We searched everywhere and we found nothing!" Becca said as she and her group walked toward the dining pavilion .

"It's okay, we'll search again tomorrow." Elsa said.

"They could be dead by then." Victoria grumbled. "I'm still convinced that there's a spot we missed."

"Like Becca said, we searched everywhere." Anna mumbled. All eyes turned on her as she stood behind them. "I think we might have to rest and start up again tomorrow. Nicole is a good friend and I want to find her."

"What about Abby?"

"I think she can fend for herself." Anna said. She walked forward to get to the cabin but was held back by a hand in her shoulder.

"Look," Victoria began, "I know the break up between you and Abby wasn't pretty but she was your friend way before you two started dating. And if you're just going to look for Nicole and forget about Apollonia, then we don't need you or your help. But if you truly want to prove that you care about our friends and our camp, you will look for your _friend _Apollonia, too. Because as of right now, she is no longer your ex-girlfriend, she is your old friend. Do you understand?" She said, her grip was only tightening around the red head's shoulder.

Anna showed no fear as she listened to everything Victoria said. As much as she hated to admit it, she has been thinking about not so pleasant thoughts about Apollonia. She was still angry about, well, everything. But the one thing that was killing her was that Apollonia cheated on her and she wanted to know it was with. But she had to push her anger aside because there were still two good people missing and she had to get her head straight.

"I'm sorry," Anna said, lowering her head. "I'm just angry."

"You can't let your feelings get in the way, Anna. I understand that you're still heartbroken but you have you push that away until we find Nicole and Apollonia." Victoria let her hand slip from Anna's shoulder and placed it on her bow and arrow.

"I know but-"

"What the Hades is that?" Becca said, pointing to the unoccupied archery field as a figure limped its way closer.

Others noticed and suspected it was a monster that was wounded as they drew their weapons. Only it was too small for any kind of monster the camp has ever seeen. Becca squinted her eyes and tried to make out a face from the figure. She focused a little more when it came closer and her brown eyes widened in horror. "It's Abby! Don't hurt her!" She yelled and ran to her half naked friend. Victoria ran after her too but Elsa and Anna stayed behind.

Right as Becca and Victoria were five feet away from their friend, an arrow flew right passed them. Before they could process what happened, they heard a scream coming from their left. They turned just in time to see Apollonia fall on her side, unconscious. The arrow was embedded into the side of her head.

"ABBY!"

"NO!"


	21. Chapter 21

Her vision came and went. Every once and a while she would be awake long enough to hear people coming in and out of where ever she was. Her vision was weak and her strength wasn't enough to even lift a finger, let alone stay awake. Her hearing was excellent as she heard almost everything around her. Including the annoying beeping of that damned I.V. machine. She felt a strange pressure around her head and eye.

Oh gods, they hurt. Everything hurt.

Every so often she would catch a glimpse of her mother standing over her with worry all over her face. But for what? There was no way she was going to make it. What with her disease and all, it was very clear but it seemed as though everyone refused to believe it. First Chiron, now it seemed that her mother didn't want it to be true.

No matter. Khione wouldn't suffer for long. The snow goddess wasn't there for Apollonia and she never bothered to make an appearance until she was hurt and close to death. None of anything seemed to matter anymore. At that point the teen didn't really give a damn about anything. She was dying. There wouldn't be anything or anyone to care once she was dead, right?

So why couldn't anyone understand that?

_*click*_

"Hey, Abby."

'_Wait_,' Apollonia thought, '_I know that voice.'_

A loud scrape against the floor made Apollonia's eyes, well eye, want to crack open but her body refused to cooperate. So she settled on just listening.

"I heard you were hurt pretty bad and I wanted to stop by and give you some flowers."

A clang of glass was heard off of Apollonia's right. She guessed that the person placed the flowers in a vase and sat them on a table.

The person sighed. "We haven't exactly talked much since our break up but we can still be friends, right? I mean we've shared a lot of memories and . . . to be honest I really miss you."

She felt a pair of lips graze her forehead. Whoever the person was, they had soft lips and they were so gentle. It felt nice. The oddly pleasant sensation went away as soon as it came.

Apollonia fought the urge to sigh in disappointment but seeing as how her body refused to move, it wasn't as easy as it sounded.

"Everyone's pretty worried about you. And . . .," the person leaned so close that she felt their warm breath upon her cold skin. "We know."

Her heart stopped.

They know.

_**They know.**_

The machine beside her have a loud beeping but soon returned to it's obnoxious pattern. The person sighed.

"Don't scare me like that." They whispered."I don't know why you didn't tell anyone. You know we care about you and . . . I still love you_. _I still care, you can still come and talk to me but I guess I didn't make that clear. But now that you're . . . dying. We won't get to spend enough time with each other. And whatever reason you have for that, I'll understand and defend you no matter what. But you have to wake up. If not for me, then do it for your the rest of your family. The kids here, at Camp Half-Blood, all love you. And we're praying to the gods every single day that you wake up from this and walk out of here as if you were never hurt. Like you always do."

They clasped Apollonia's hand and gave her a pleading squeeze.

"We lost four campers in the attack." They said. Their voice was quivering from the loss of friends and family. "Nicole was one of them."

That was all she needed to fall into her deep slumber again.

* * *

The usually bright, blue sky was tainted with heavy rain clouds and lightning. It was as if Zeus felt the loss of the dead campers as well. Things were slow and no one wanted to change the demeanor and attitude of the camp.

No one was doing any activities, no one was talking or moving about. They slouched their shoulders and silently wept into each other's arms.

Though no one was talking outside, there was plenty of conversation going on in a certain cabin designed for the snow goddess's daughter. Victoria, Becca and Elsa all sat on the empty beds in the small space. Half of Apollonia's things were settled in their proper places while the other half were inside the brown cardboard boxes.

The girls were discussing the important issue of Apollonia's condition and what they could do to help. But the thing is, they didn't know very much and Dr. Schmidt was the only one who knew the whole story and yet he refused to say anything. The only people who were obligated to know the details were Apollonia's family. No matter how close her friends were, they weren't related.

"How could she not tell us?" Becca asked. "We've known her for years and she didn't bother mentioning it?"

"Look, we don't know what went through her head when she found out herself but we have to give her some space!" Elsa argued.

"_Space?"_ Becca turned to her blonde girlfriend."Abby's had enough time and _space _to herself. It's time we intervene!"

"And do what?" Victoria stood. "Make her tell us the whole story? Making her go through all the emotional pain of reminding her of the disease? That's not what we do, Becca. That _not _what friends do!"

"Oh, enlightened me, Victoria, what else are we supposed to do? All we know is that she's sick. There's something Dr. Schmidt isn't telling us and the only way we can know the whole story is by talking to Apollonia."

"Anna's already there and she knows about Abby. Maybe she'll ask, if Abby wakes up."

"That's not going to work for me." Becca said. "I'm going to visit Abby and I'll make her tell me the rest of her condition, if I have to. If you guys want to join me, great. Let's go."

* * *

Anna waited right outside the room. Her feet carried her back and forth as she nervously chewed on her finger nails. She wasn't sure what she was doing here, of all places, at the camp's medical ward. She didn't even know what she was going to do or say to Apollonia once she was in there but she felt like she needed to visit her. Especially after she saw Abby go down with that arrow sticking out of her head.

The mere image of the horrific scene made her skin crawl and stomach churn with nausea.

Because of Apollonia's frail condition, she was only allowed one visitor at a time and there was someone else in there with her. Who ever it was, they were taking their damn sweet time.

"Anna!"

The redhead twisted her body around to be met with her sister and two friends walking toward her.

Victoria stopped a few feet away from her. "So how is she?" She asked.

"I don't know, I haven't gone in, yet."

"What? But the nurse said Abby already had a visitor."

"Well, she didn't mean me because I've been waiting for twenty minutes."

"Then who's in there?"

As if on cue, the door opened and out stepped a young man wearing a pair of shorts and a camp t-shirt with the sleeves cut off to show off his muscles and tan skin. He was tall and very handsome. His brown hair was cut and trimmed and was held up with the help of gel. The young man's bright green eyes glanced at the ladies around him and seeing all the attention he was receiving, a muscular arm was raised to rub the back of his neck. Elsa and Anna didn't know he was or why he was visiting Apollonia but Victoria and Becca knew exactly why.

"Zack?" Becca asked, making the young man turn his gaze to her. "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting." He answered, knowing that Becca could see through his lie. "Nice seeing you guys." He walked away with his hands tucked in his pockets.

When she was sure Zack was out of ear shot, Anna turned to her friends with knitted eyebrows. "Who the hell was that?" She asked.

"Anna!" Elsa snapped.

"That, my dear ginger, was Zack Greyson. Apollonia's ex-boyfriend." Victoria answered, still looking where the young man went.

"Were they serious?"

"Oh yeah," Victoria said honestly, "they dated for two and half years but he dumped her right before her seventeenth birthday."

"He was a dick." Becca grumbled. "I don't know what Abby ever saw in him."

"Well it doesn't matter now." Victoria turned her head. "They're broken up, Abby gets to have another visitor, and since Anna was here first, I suggest she goes in before the rest of us."

Anna quickly stepped in the room and shut the door behind her. Her large eyes slowly scanned the room and shivered as she remembered that this was the same room where she and Apollonia shared their kiss. It saddened Anna to think about the past but just seeing the room made all the memories flood back.

Everything was exactly the way it was when she was first here. There was a small, wooden table on Apollonia's bedside, the window blinds were slightly open to let in the dim light that was emitted outside, a large beeping machine with various buttons and knobs were connected to her, the bed looked huge and made Apollonia tiny in comparison. Speaking of the brunette, she was tucked in the egg white sheets with both her arms laying on her sides with a tube filled with a clear substance sticking going into Abby's right arm. She also had tubes in her nostrils. Anna guessed that those were supposed to help her breathe.

The redhead willed herself to walk to the chair that was left from Zack's visit. She sat herself down and took in Apollonia's appearance. She was almost unrecognizable.

Anna hadn't noticed it before but Apollonia did look sickly thin. The upper right side of her head was bandaged up with a bit of blood staining the top of the many layers of gauze. They covered her eye completely but at the very bottom, Anna could easily make out the deep, red cut just below Apollonia's cheek bone. Her skin didn't have its usual glow as it was paler. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow she rested on and her eyelid was closed.

Just seeing her like this made Anna's heart clench and gave her an uncomfortable, heavy weight on her chest.

"Abby . . ." Anna whispered, touching her pale hand. "Abby, please wake up. Please, I'm begging you. Just give a sign that you're listening, anything."

Nothing.

"Abby, I'm sorry that this happened to you. We should've looked harder but we gave up when we got tired."

Anna looked at the brunette's peaceful face and her lip. "I have a confession . . . I hated you, Apollonia. After our relationship ended, I blamed you for all the pain I had to endure, which you were responsible for. I was just so angry that you betrayed my trust and you turned me down when I said I loved you. God, do you have any idea how much that killed me? Do you know what it feels like when the person you love tells you to someone else because they don't to be with you? I hated you so much after that, but I forgive you. I do, I really do. But I want to tell you this when you're _awake_. So can you please open that good eye and look at me? Please?"

Nothing.

It discouraged Anna and she gave a final kiss to Apollonia's hand before she stood up and walked out.

* * *

_'C'mon, just open your damn eye!' _Apollonia thought to herself. Her head turned left and right continually as she willed herself to lift her eyelid. Her face showed her discomfort as it was scrunched in pain.

_'If you could turn your head, you can open your fucking eye! Do it, Andolini!'_

"Doctor, she's moving!"

_'Who was that?'_

"Miss, step aside. Give her room." The doctor ordered. It was Schmidt. Apollonia was certain it was him.

"Apollonia," his voice sounded closer than it was before. "Don't push yourself too hard. Take your time, dear, we'll wait for hours if we have to. But don't use all your strength."

_'No! I have to use my strength! I want to get out of here. I want to walk outside and enjoy the sun. I want to apologize to my friends and tell them how much they mean to me. I want to say goodbye to everyone I love before I die. I want to wake up!'_

The elderly man jumped back as Apollonia sprang from the mattress and sat straight. She whipped her head around with her one good eye wide open and alert. Her chest rising and falling rapidly as sweat drenched her hair and face. The temperature in the room suddenly dropped as her fear got the best of her. With the many unfamiliar faces surrounding her, she felt uncomfortable and trapped.

"Apollonia . . ."

The brunette whipped her head and took in the blonde's appearance.

"It's okay," Elsa softly said, slowly stepping forward. "You're awake and that's all that matters."

"Who are these people?" Apollonia frantically asked. Her grey eye switched to each unfamiliar person.

"They're doctors and nurses, they just want to help."

"With what?"

"Just let Dr. Schmidt handle it. You trust him, right?" Elsa asked with concern written on her face.

Seeing how worried she was, Apollonia nodded and relaxed her body onto the mattress.

"Alright, dear," Dr. Schmidt said, "we're going to take off your bandages. Elsa, I have to ask you to leave."

Elsa nodded and looked at Apollonia with a strange glint in her blue eyes. She stepped forward and placed both hands on the brunette's face. She leaned forward and planted a long, passionate kiss to the younger woman's lips. Elsa kept her eyes shut and held Apollonia close to her.

Beeing too shocked and dumb struck, Apollonia didn't move. She clenched the sheets and kept her eye open as Elsa continued to kiss her. Was this really happening? What has gotten into the Snow Queen?

Elsa finally pulled away and rested her forehead against Apollonia's. "Don't ever scare me like that." She whispered. Without another word or before Apollonia could ask questions, Elsa left.

"Well," Dr. Schmidt chuckled.

The brunette jump and remembered that she wasn't alone.

"Your girlfriend seems nice." The doctor said, approaching the young woman with a pair of scissors.

He held the pair with a steady hand and began to cut off the layers of gauze.

Apollonia kept her head down and began to play with her fingers. What was that kiss about? Did Elsa and Becca break up? Or did the blonde just cheat on her best friend?

"She's . . . not my girlfriend."

* * *

"I didn't expect for the scar to be this deep. We'll give it a few days and then give you a big dose of nectar." Dr. Schmidt examined Apollonia's eye. The branch that scraped her eye gave her a decent sized scar. Her eye was fine and she was able to see just as clear as before but she would have to sport the new mark for a while. As Dr. Schmidt said.

The arrow had made a cozy place underneath her skin and was carefully removed when she was rushed into the medical ward. It wasn't in too deep but it required a total of ten stitches for the skin to be kept in place.

"Let me see." Apollonia demanded in low tone of her voice.

"Apollonia, I don't think you'll-"

"I said," she interrupted rather loudly, "let me see."

The doctor sighed and nodded. He held out a mirror for the young woman and left her side to dispose of the gauze.

Apollonia gasped as she saw her new appearance and took in a few shaky breathes. She held onto the mirror with shaky hands. Her lips formed a thin line and her nostrils flared as she fought to control her anger.

This wasn't her. Last time she checked, she didn't have an ugly scar running through her eye and ten stitches on her head.

"Who did this to me?"

"Stacy," Schmidt answered. "She was kicked out as soon as Mr. D and Chiron realized she tried to kill you. She was handed over to the NYPD."

"Did they make up a story to have her arrested?"

"No, we placed you in a mortal hospital for a few days so they could see what she was responsible for."

Apollonia hummed and set the mirror down on the white bed. "Justice well served." She said.


	22. Chapter 22

**I am the worst author in the history of authors. I'm so sorry for not updating! But this chapter is pretty long, so, forgive me?**

* * *

The warm breeze around the vast land gave off a fresh mountain smell with the hint of sweet strawberries that made anyone's mouth water with the craving for the delicious delicacies. The sun gently rose and peaked its head over the horizon, beaming its inquisitive rays over the camp.

Very few campers walked through the cool air that remained from the night while many others were still bundled up in their blankets, dreaming of their once safe camp and their seemingly endless summer. Only this season seemed to have ended more quickly than some had anticipated.

During the last few days the sun seemed to have grown weaker and the heat and humidity had decreased which could only mean that the end of summer was drawing close. Summer would only last another few weeks then the majority of Camp Half-Blood would disappear for a good four and a half months until Christmas vacation came around.

Still, no one talked about how they would have to return to their homes, some living in fear while others had enough confidence to believe that they could protect themselves. Some campers had decided to stay for different reasons. Whether they wanted to fix up Camp Half-Blood to what it used to be or because they didn't have anything better to go to, they made up their minds long before Chiron had a chance to hand out their papers asking them if they were to stay or come back the next season. Though one camper in particular had a tough time deciding.

The dying nineteen year old girl weighed her options while she sat in her empty cabin. She switched her position between sitting crossed legged on her bed to sitting up right in an uncomfortable wooden chair with her head resting on her knuckles as her elbows were digging into her knees. This wasn't a simple question that she can make in a second. No, this needed some thinking.

On one hand, if Apollonia were to leave she'd be forced to face her selfish father and her family who probably had no idea that the youngest sibling of the giant bunch was practically in her death bed. She'd have to explain what her situation was and why she was still suffering. But she wouldn't say that her father refused to help her in her most desperate stage. Despite his down falls and selfishness, Apollonia couldn't let herself hate her father. That was her flesh and blood (her only real relative in that house, anyway) and she knew how important that was.

Then on the other hand, if she stayed at Camp Half-Blood she would be with Chiron, Mr. D and few campers she was well accustomed to. Her friends would be gone, she didn't want to be around Elsa and Anna (especially Elsa) and chances were that she would die in the medical ward, alone. But this place was her home, too, and everybody in it was her true family.

She sighed in frustration and stood from her cold mattress to pace back and forth on the wooden floors. This wasn't fair. None of this was. No one deserved to be alone while they were about to perish into nothing. She wouldn't even wish this kind of isolation on Stacy.

Apollonia shivered. Even though Stacy was no longer welcomed at camp, she left her mark on Apollonia with the arrow that she shot at her side and head. Apollonia reached a shaky hand up to her eye. The bandage wrappings protected Apollonia's head in a horizontal tilt. She had other bandages wrapped tightly around her torso, specifically where Stacy's arrow lodged itself.

_*Knock Knock*_

"Abby? Are you awake?"

The sudden voice startled the brunette and made her cease her movements. Apollonia knew it was too early for many people to be awake, especially for one of her friends. But she invited the person in and she was taken by surprise when one of her best friends walked in.

Her eyebrows knitted together and her mouth formed a deep frown.

"What are you doing here, Victoria?" She asked a bit too harshly.

"I came by to see if you're okay." She shut the door behind her and walked further into the cabin. Victoria looked around the inside and admired the beautiful designs of winter that were painted/carved into the wood. Snow capped mountains were illustrated on the wall behind Apollonia's messy bed. A crystal clear chandelier hung over the very center of the cabin with a light blue tint being emitted from the window's gleam. There was a pierce glare being emitted from an object in the far corner of the cabin. Victoria tilted her head and saw a block of crystal clear ice safely preserved in a glass case. Odd . . .

The inside of the cabin was painted white with the beds having blue sheets. It was unusually cold inside. A little too cold , even if summer was ending.

"Well, other than the fact that I'm dying at a very slow and painful speed, I'd say I'm fine and dandy." Abby sarcastically replied. Then she turned to the other teen and all her sarcasm melted. "What about you? How are you holding up?"

"My best friend died." Victoria deadpanned. She sat on the disheveled bed and stared at the sick teen. "Nicole is dead and you didn't even show up when her flag was burned. We even postponed the event because she was your one of your best friends, too, and you were in a coma." Victoria's usual soft brown eyes hardened with every word she spat.

Apollonia sighed and opened her mouth to speak but was immediately cut off.

"We honored Nicole's death and where were you? Sitting in your bed, wallowing in self-pity while the rest of us were trying to find a way to break the news to her father. So I ask, why are you spending your last days in here, alone? Do you want sympathy? Do you want us to feel sorry for you?"

"That's not it."

"Then what in the names of the gods are you trying to achieve, Apollonia?" Victoria yelled. She stood to her feet and stomped toward Abby. "I want to help you, Abby, I truly do but I can't if you're pushing yourself away. Is it something one of us did?"

"No." Apollonia sighed, rubbing her temples. She didn't want to have this talk. Not now, not ever. It was too damn early and she didn't want to be around anyone.

"Then what is it?!" Victoria yelled, flailing her arms. "Is it because you still like Elsa? Does it have something to-"

"What did you say?" Apollonia stared at her friend and knitted her eyebrows together.

Victoria gasped and cupped her hands over her mouth. Her eyes grew to twice their natural size with new droplets of sweat forming on her hairline. The girl's heart beat quickened as Apollonia stood from her wooden chair, giving her one of the most terrifying glares Victoria has ever seen.

"What did you say about Elsa?" She asked a bit slower.

_'Shit . . .' _Victoria swallowed and backed away by a few steps. She's been meaning to talk to Apollonia (or Elsa) about the scene she witnessed at the night of Apollonia's birthday party but there was always something blocking her. Elsa was always with Becca and Apollonia was too busy isolating herself from the group.

Victoria slowly breathed in and out and stared into the once vibrant irises of her old cabin mate/friend. "I saw you in Elsa's room during your party. You were crying and you were throwing away candles and all these overly romantic stuff. I don't know what that was about but I wanted to wait for the right time to ask about it. I know it's none of my business but . . ."

"Elsa and I . . ." Apollonia's voice trailed off. This could be her chance to finally come clean and lay every secret out on the table. Apollonia let out a shaky breath and began to tell every secret that was related to her affair with the Snow Queen.

Abby didn't know what she would've felt when she confessed every secret but she certainly didn't expect to feel empty and hallow. She certainly didn't think she'd get closure or remorse when she came clean but she didn't know if she, herself would feel anything, either. Anger? Sadness? Anything could have flooded her body and Apollonia wasn't so prepared.

During all the stories and confessions, the once close friends sat at a safe distance from each other just in case one of them said something the other didn't like. It was ridiculous because they've know each other for years but they've learned that even the closest friends drift apart.

When everything was said and done, Victoria was the first to speak.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?"

Apollonia snorted, "I probably should have. It would've saved me a lot of time." She sprawled herself out on her wooden chair. "Probably would've saved a lot of people a lot of heart break, too."

"How do you mean?"

Apollonia groaned in an over exaggerated way and hid her face in the palms of her hands. "I'm an awful person, that's what I mean!"

Victoria said nothing.

"I cheated on Anna with her_sister! _ I yelled at Elsa for no reason on the night of capture the flag and Anna said she _loved_ me! And I practically tore her heart out! Oh gods, I wouldn't even blame her if she hates me."

"Whoa, hold on there, Abby!" Victoria waved her hands in front of her to stop her friend from talking anymore. "Anna said she loved you?"

"Yes."

"And you rejected her? What the name of Olympus did you say to the poor girl?" Victoria demanded.

"I told her to love someone else . . ." Apollonia muttered, staring at her bare feet.

A creaking sound went off from where Victoria was sitting and before Apollonia could react, her arm was being pounded by two fists very hard.

"Why couldn't you leave that poor girl alone?" Victoria yelled as she continued to mercilessly pinch her friend.

"Ow! Ow! I know! I'm a complete and utter bitch, I know!" Apollonia tried to cease her friend's punches but it seemed as though Victoria was hell bent on getting revenge for Anna.

But soon enough the punches did cease and the sick brunette was left with a throbbing arm. She was certain that she would develop a bruise later on but considering what she's done, she deserves it.

"Okay, now that I got that out of my system, I can tell you something that I've been dying to say." Victoria said.

Apollonia gave her a dull glare and tilted her head to the side.

"What?" Victoria said. Her friend said nothing but soon Victoria did find the reason for Apollonia's look. "Oh . . . Sorry, Abby. Bad pun." She mumbled.

"More like inappropriate. But what did you want to tell me?" Apollonia said, straightening herself .

"Right, well, as you told me, you broke up with Anna so you could be with Elsa, right?"

"Yeah, but she's with Becca."

Victoria shook her head. "Not anymore." She said. "Becca broke up with Elsa when she came clean about something that happened in the medical ward. Apparently Elsa kissed someone, she felt bad and came clean, but Becca started to yell, they got in a fight . . . Long story short, Elsa is single and on the rebound! Yay for you!" Victoria smiled.

Apollonia showed no sign of happiness. Only a face of worry. "They broke up . . .?"

"Yeah, now you can be with Elsa. That's great, right?"

"No," Apollonia muttered, "That's not great! My best friend is heart broken and I'm just sitting here in my own pity!"

"Well, not as much as before but-"

"Where's Becca? I need to talk to her." Apollonia said. She got up and began to pull out a t-shirt and pair of jeans from her dresser.

"I think she said she was going to the lake." Victoria said.

"Alright, listen, thanks for the talk but I need to change."

"Yeah, no problem, but aren't you going to talk to Elsa?"

Apollonia shook her head as she grabbed her sneakers. "Not right now. I've been an awful friend to everyone and I have a lot of people to apologize to. Starting with Becca."

"Hey, c'mon, it's not like you caused their break up." Victoria joked.

Apollonia suddenly froze and didn't say anything.

"Oh you got to be kidding me!" Victoria said. She walked to the door but before she opened it, she turned. "Abby, if you don't make things right, I am going to come back here with a whiffle ball bat and beat you in your lady bits until I'm certain you won't be able to have kids! Now get dressed, make amends with Becca, Anna, _and _ Elsa before I find that bat!"

"Yes ma'am!" Apollonia saluted like a soldier and began to change when Victoria left. If she didn't have enough reason to make amends with her friends, Victoria just gave her the perfect amount of inspiration.

* * *

Most campers would agree that the naiads were some of the most bothersome creatures that inhabited the camp's lake. They splashed anyone on the shore, they sometimes acted like airheads, and some of the female campers even described them as, "terrible flirts". Apollonia never had an opinion on the seemingly harmless creatures, mostly due to the fact that she never hung around the lake long enough to encounter the naiads. But now that she's spent almost thirty minutes searching for her friend, she was starting to grow sick of them.

The naiads were currently swimming along side with the teen waving their hands, diving into the waters entirely just to splash Apollonia, and some were making sound affects, preferably sounds one makes when kissing. Apollonia cringed at their idiotic behavior. She could see why so many fellow campers found them annoying.

Another naiad dived into the lake again, making a massive splash. Apollonia jumped back seconds before a single drop could wet her clothes. But a far cry of anger showed that an unsuspecting camper was just victimized by the huge wave.

"You damn human-fish!" A familiar voice shrieked. "One of these days I'm going fry you up and eat you for dinner!"

The naiads giggled and waved before diving under the surface for the last time, leaving Apollonia and the other camper. She turned her head and was slightly relieved that her scavenger hunt for her friend was over.

Becca stood ten feet away, soaking wet with her long dark hair sticking out in different directions. Water dripped from her clothes and settled into the sand. She wrung out the front of her shirt then whipped her hair over her shoulder to do the same with the dripping locks. If Apollonia heard correctly, she could've sworn her oriental friend spurred a few swears in ancient Greek. And Becca usually preferred to cuss in her first language, Japanese. Mostly because the language was very unfamiliar around the camp and she could get away with saying anything as long as she lied and gave a bogus translation to anyone who asked.

The only times she would even mutter anything in Greek was when she was angry, like she is now, or if she was having an unusual dream. Having to had bunk with the soaking wet teen for years, Apollonia knew the patterns of her friend.

"Becca!" Apollonia called. She sprung into a jog when her friend turned to her.

"Well look who crawled out of their hole." Becca smirked. Abby stopped just three feet away from her in a desperate need to fill her lungs with oxygen. She doubled over and rested her hands on her knees.

Becca's smirked faded and morphed into a deep frown. She had forgotten about Apollonia's disease and allowed herself to be fooled that Abby was going to get better. And she guessed she started to believe it when she saw her friend break into a small run. Now she could see just how sick Abby was if she couldn't even run a few paces without getting light headed.

"You okay, Apollonia?"

Said teen lifted her head and met the worried gaze of her best friend. Despite her lungs needing more air, she straightened herself up and nodded while trying to control her breathing.

"I've been looking all over for you." Apollonia breathed.

Becca shrugged and went about wringing her hair out. "Well, I'm here. Is there anything you need?"

"Yeah," the sick teen said. "I heard about you and Elsa. You okay?"

Becca groaned and dropped her hair on her shoulder.

"Man, that's all people been asking me these days. I'm starting to wonder if I actually look as if I just crawled out of the Under World."

Apollonia knew she was kidding but now that she got a closer look, Becca didn't necessarily look bad, in a sense. Her friend actually looked fine. She looked healthy, well rested and she seemed to have gotten a tan. The exact opposite of how Apollonia looked.

"I'm just asking because I know you liked Elsa." Abby said.

Becca nodded and began to chew on her lip. She knelt down and sat on the shore. Apollonia followed her lead and took a seat next to her dripping friend.

"I've been okay," Becca said, "I mean, despite Elsa and I having a huge fight, we ended things on good terms."

Apollonia was surprised at that. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'm just as shocked as you are. But, let's be honest, my relationship with Elsa wasn't going to last." Becca then snorted, "For Olympus sake, the only reason we started to go out was because we slept together! She had to have known it was bound to end soon, too."

Apollonia fought the urge to cringe. She didn't want to be reminded of that.

"She wants you, y'know." Becca suddenly said.

Apollonia nearly snapped her neck when turning her head to meet the side of her friend's head. Becca looked out to lake, not looking to the other teen's baffled face and was seemingly in deep thought.

"W-What?"

Becca shifted her gaze to her friend and smirked. "Elsa wants _you_." She said, "I don't how you could be so clueless this long but it's pretty obvious she's smitten with you."

Apollonia stared at her friend with her jaw practically resting on her lap. "How would you know that?" She finally asked.

Becca half heartedly chuckled. "She stared at you when you and Anna were together, she looked and acted as if going out with me was the biggest crime could commit, and when you were in that coma she visited you almost every day. Oh, and when Stacy shot that arrow at you, she was hysterical and couldn't get a hold of herself." She then looked at the other teen. "Seriously, how could you not notice that?"

"I guess it's because I've been selfish lately." Apollonia muttered. "Becca, listen, _I'm_ the reason you and Elsa broke up."

Becca raised an eyebrow.

"When I woke up, Elsa was there. She kissed me and I didn't stop her. I know a simple sorry isn't going to be enough, but I truly am sorry." Apollonia shut her eyes tight, truly expecting a slap to the face or a storm of swears. But none of that happened.

"I know," Becca said.

The other teen snapped her eyes open and stared at her friend.

"Elsa told me what happened, hence the huge fight we had."

"Becca, I kissed your girlfriend and you're not even bothered by it?" Apollonia asked.

"_Ex_-girlfriend," Becca corrected, waving her pointer finger at Abby. "And I was angry at first but I got over it. I think it's because I only had a small crush on Elsa. I mean, yeah, she's pretty and everything but we never had much in common. And you know looks don't matter very much to me, I like what's on the inside a whole lot better. To be honest, I think her looks is all Elsa had going for me."

Apollonia's jaw was once again let on her lap by her friend's confession.

"But thanks for coming clean about it." Becca said.

"You know, I was expecting you to slap me. . . or at least call me a bitch or something."

The oriental teen smiled and shook her head, making her wet hair swish and sway with her head movements. "I couldn't do that to my sister." She winked and brought her friend in for a hug.

_'Sister . . .' _Apollonia thought.

She believed she only had one sister her whole life but in reality, she had a wonderful group of 'sisters' here, at camp.

She felt a smile tug the corners of her mouth upward as she and Becca hugged on the lake's sandy shore. It was nice having her best friend back. Now all who were left were Anna and Elsa. Apollonia felt slightly less agitated to talk to them, now that she -unnecessarily- made amends with Becca.

She had a feeling things were going to be alright. Like she might actually be happy by the end of the summer.

* * *

**Well, hoped you enjoyed reading it and if you have any suggestions, I'd be happy to listen to any of them. Leave a review or message me on tumblr.**

**My tumblr is: Dlira98, if you wanted to know.**


End file.
